


Hunger

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Sam Hallucinates, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Sexy Times, Short, Some Humor, lite on plot, safe room, tied up sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set partly during and mostly after the "My Bloody Valentine" episode in Season 5. After Sam succumbs to his addiction to demon blood, Castiel helps Dean lock Sam up to clean him up. However, when Castiel cuffs Sam, something sparks between them... something the angel does not quite understand.</p><p>A/N: The first scene is our alternate version of what happened at the motel room when Sam admitted to his blood craving and was left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2z74dw3)
> 
> Co-written with Fetish

Things in this town had gone nuts. The strange and grisly deaths of couples was seriously mind boggling, and in his line of business, Sam wasn't surprised by much anymore. But lovers _eating_ each other to death to the point where their blood and entrails were all over the floor around them? That had gotten to him. There was also the unusually high numbers of lovers committing suicide or murder-suicides. Since the deaths had started to take place right around Valentine’s day and it turned out all of the dead had Enochian markings on their hearts, he and Dean and Castiel had originally thought it all added up to the work of a lower form of angel, Cupid, having gone insane.

Now? Now he wished that theory had been right.   
With the passage of time, it had become clear that it wasn't only couples that were being affected. It was the whole damned town. 

People were _hungry_. Hungry for sex... and they sexed themselves to death, forgetting to eat, to breathe, to rest or to take care of their kids. Hungry for food, so they ate and gorged until their stomachs exploded. Hungry for drink, and they poisoned themselves with massive amounts of alcohol. Everyone was affected. Everyone it seemed, except Dean.

In the bathroom of their hotel room, suffering from much more than just a cold sweat, Sam rinsed his face with cold water and hoped it would help him control _his_ hunger. He'd worked so hard, fought it so hard and for so long. He couldn't... didn't wanna backslide now. But each time he lifted his head and looked in the mirror, he remembered the blood... the demon blood on his knife. The sharp edged hunger. How close he'd been to bringing the knife to his mouth. His nostrils flared. 

Grabbing a towel, he wiped at his face and walked out into the motel room where Castiel was stuffing one burger after the next in his mouth, never getting his fill. And there was his brother, no signs of stress whatsoever. "How's that fair?" he asked, motioning toward Dean, his hand a bit shaky.

"Mm," Castiel shook his head, "it's not," he agreed, nodding as he stuffed the rest of the burger into his mouth and tried to talk around it. "He just hasn't been affected yet. He will be." He eyed the younger Winchester a moment before reaching into the White Castle bag for another burger, unwrapping it and taking a bite almost before his mouth was empty of the last one. "What about you?" Castiel asked him, jutting his chin toward Sam the way he had seen his charge do many times.

"Yeah, Sam?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam felt like they were shining in his dark place. He wanted to hide from it, to scurry away like a roach. Cocking his head to the side, he lifted his shoulders slightly. "Not so good," he admitted. "I want..." Running his hand through his hair, he turned his head and looked out the window.

"You want what? Sammy?"

Castiel tilted his head, brows furrowing. "Yes, Sam, what is it? What do you _hunger_ for?"

Sam shook his head, then dragged his gaze away from the window and forced himself to look at the two men. "Blood," he said quietly, fully expecting the disgust in his brother's eyes. "I'm craving blood. I was this close..." he pinched his fingers together, and then shook his head. "I can't hold on, not much longer. I just... I can't," he admitted, hanging his head in defeat.

"Alright." Dean pushed away from the wall. "If you can drag yourself away from those burgers, we should get outta here. Go back to the hospital and wait for the fucking demons to show up to collect the souls of the dead. Then all we gotta do is follow them to find Famine. Right?" he asked the angel, his voice hard and all business as he made their plan for finding another of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse.

Castiel gave a nod as he stuffed the rest of the burger into his mouth, crumpling the bag in his hand. "Yes."

Sam nodded and paced away, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

Castiel's gaze swung over to Sam as he started to turn toward the door, noticing that is charge's brother didn't seem to be following. "Sam?"

"You gotta go without me, you gotta cause if I come... I won't be able to stop myself, I won't Dean." He took a couple heavy breaths. "Before you go... you gotta lock me down. Lock me down good."

Dragging his gaze from Sam's, Dean nodded and headed for the duffel bag. A moment later, he returned with a set of cuffs. "In the bathroom."

Even though Dean's tone was harsh, Sam could see this was breaking Dean. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes seeking Castiel's for a second before he walked into the tiny bathroom and sat on the ground under the sink. The lust for blood was suddenly sharper, maybe it was because he knew that after this, he wouldn't be able to get to it no matter what. "Now... do it... now!"

Castiel followed his charge into the bathroom. "Dean, I'll do it," he offered, his gaze meeting the elder Winchester's, dropping to the cuffs in his hand, and returning to Dean's once more. "Give me the cuffs," he said, putting his hand out.

After Dean handed him the cuffs, Castiel waited until Dean edged back out of the bathroom. He could feel his charge watching from the doorway as he crouched down and wrapped the small length of chain around the pipe under the sink. "Give me your hands, Sam," Castiel urged, azure blue eyes locking with hazel.

Sam glanced at his brother, licked his lips and put his wrists up near the piping under the sink. He'd started to shake a little and it took all of the control he could muster to keep himself from launching his body toward the door and getting out of there. It was the look in Dean's eyes and in Castiel's that stopped him. He hung onto his sanity for them, though his jaw ached from clenching his teeth. "Do it."

With a small nod, Castiel closed the cuffs, around first one wrist, then the other, his gaze intent on the younger Winchester's face the entire time. Wrapping the second cuff around Sam's wrist, Castiel's hand lingered a moment before he pulled away, blinking as he stood to his full height and looked down into Sam's now upturned face.

The instant the angel had tightened the cuffs around his wrist, the heat that flashed in Castiel's usually cool eyes sent a jolt through Sam, freeing him for a few split seconds from the hell of bloodlust. His lips parted, his eyes lifting up to Castiel's in a silent question.

Brows knitting in confusion, Castiel tore his gaze away from Sam. "He should be good," Castiel told Dean with a nod before stepping past him and out of the bathroom, though he looked back over his shoulder at the younger Winchester once he was past Dean's vision.

As the bathroom door slammed shut, Sam dropped his head down. The craving was back full force. "Dean... hurry. Hurry, Dean!" he shouted.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, then headed for the door. He'd taken a few steps when Castiel shoved a large wardrobe across the floor, blocking the bathroom door. They exchanged glances, and walked out.

 

* * *

He'd told them to hurry. Begged them to, but Dean and Castiel hadn't been fast enough. Not by a long shot.

While they'd been gone in search of Famine, Famine had sent demons to Sam. They'd broken into the bathroom, intent on making him a gift to Lucifer. Only Sam's hunger had been too strong, made him strong. With blood lust burning through him, blotting out every single other thought or need, Sam hadn't even been able to summon up the image of Dean's disappointed and disgusted eyes. He'd drank the demons' blood in frenzy, but couldn't get enough, not even when his lips, his face was stained with their blood. He'd never ... ever get enough, not until he drained every last demon that walked the earth.

The hunger hurt that much. Controled him that much.

Still, somehow on autopilot, he arrived at the diner where Famine was having his showdown with Dean and Castiel... or mostly with Dean who was the only one of them not starving for something. 

He saw Dean's eyes flick over his face. Knew how he must look to his brother, what he represented. Failure. Darkness. Evil.

Sam wasn't Dean. He couldn't cram all of that inside, couldn't ignore it. But something worse than his brother's horror took the forefront of his attention. Famine was killing Dean, and he couldn't let that happen.

He was shaking... need for blood tempting him... tempting him to forget everything and launch himself at all the demons surrounding Famine. And yet Sam didn't. Stretching his hand out, he forced all of the demon souls out, sending them to hell. Or so he intended, until Famine called all of the dark souls back and swallowed them himself. Famine thought he'd won, but he was wrong. Dead wrong. Stretching his arm out one more time and clenching his teeth, Sam focused on all of the demon souls inside Famine, forcing them to expand, to leave at once, to be driven out of his body with such force that they exploded Famine's insides, killing him.

Then it was over. For _most_ people.

Castiel stopped craving burgers. The townspeople's cravings stopped.

_Sam's didn't._

* * *

[One Day Later]

He'd volunteered for detox, he'd come willingly with Dean and Castiel to Bobby's. But now Sam's steps grew slower and more leaden as they headed down the stairs toward the safe room. The voices in his head screamed at him not to do it, reminded him of how bad it had been the last time he'd been locked down. He put a hand against the wall and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his heart pounding against his chest as every cell in his body screamed at him to reconsider.

"Sam?" Dean stood close and looked at him. 

Castiel's gaze darted from the younger Winchester to his charge, azure blue clashing with jade a moment before the angel's eyes fell on Sam once more. "It's alright Sam, you're doing well. It just has to work its way out of you, you know that."

Sam took a couple of breaths. "I know." Knowing wasn't the same as being ready to go through days of torture, of a private hell that no one could understand. The minute he thought that, he felt guilty. Dean had been to hell. For decades. He should be able to do this, he should do it for Dean, because he knew damned well if he backed out of it, Dean would be forced to make him go through with it. Again. 

Hanging his head, Sam walked past Dean and pulled the heavy iron door open. His heart lurched painfully at the sight of the dark room with the single bed in the middle already prepared with bindings for his wrists and angles. A little light flooding in from behind the basement exhaust fan, but it wasn't comforting because the constant movement of the fan itself played games with his head. His hands were ice cold as he approached the bed, remembered how he'd fought Dean and Bobby... imagined for a moment fighting Dean and Castiel. Slowly he sat down and looked up at his brother and Cas, trying to force himself to accept they were not the enemy.

"He'll need to be fastened down or else he'll hurt himself, like he did before." Castiel glanced at Sam, then back at his charge. "Would you - do you need me to do it, Dean?"

Dean ran a hand over his face and nodded. "I'll get his leg--"

Just like that, Sam reared his head up. "No, I'm not letting you tie me up, forget it. I can handle this... I can, I have handled it," he started to raise his voice as his thoughts became more erratic. He'd resisted the demons surrounding Famine, hadn't he?

"Sorry Sammy. Come on, sit down."

"No, don't you fucking touch me Dean," he slapped Dean's hand away and started to get up. "I don't want to hurt you, don't make me," he said through gritted teeth. "I just can't do this, alright... I..." The haunted look in his brother's eyes didn't stop him, but the sudden shove Dean delivered to the middle of his chest had him falling back onto the bed. Panicked, he started to scramble up.

"Cas," Dean shoved Sam down one more time, then moved to the bottom of the bed and slapped the metal cuff over his ankle, forcing his leg down and barely avoiding Sam's knee aimed at his face. "Settle the hell down, God dammit."

"Fuck.. no!" Sam jackknifed up, reaching for Dean.

Hand held out before him, Castiel used his power to shove Sam back onto the cot as he walked over. Placing one hand in the center of Sam's chest to hold him against the thin mattress, he reached for the wrist cuff. "Relax, Sam. It will all be over soon."

Pulling his hand out of reach, Sam shook his head no, but found he couldn't get up. He lifted his gaze to find crystal blue eyes drilling into him, silently directing him to stop fighting. "I can't... I can't do this..." Seeing no pity, or any other emotion, he shouted. "Dean! Dean I can't... I can't... Dean." But he could feel his brother clamping down on his free leg and knew his struggles were useless.

Castiel gave a nod, reaching for the hunter's hand. "You can Sam, and you will. Every decision we make, has consequences," he said, clamping the cuff around Sam's wrist, his gaze intent on Sam's as his brows knitted together in confusion at the feelings that ran though him once more. Quickly cuffing Sam's other wrist, he pulled back and looked over at Dean. "We're... good."

Once more, for just a few seconds, Sam found peace when Castiel gave him a look that had a lot more warmth than he'd ever seen from the angel before. It was like a caress, like the electricity that passed between lovers. His mind was fucking him over, Sam knew that. Cas didn't even have sex, Dean had told him that. But the thought wouldn't leave him as he watched the Castiel and his brother head for the door. He was silent, eyes locking with Dean's... seeing the unshed tears, the strain on his brother's otherwise relentless face. 

Then the door slammed shut, and he was alone.

Not alone. He was surrounded. Surrounded by voices demanding he drink blood. Asking him why... why Dean... why Castiel would do this to him, treat him like a monster. Accusing him of being just that, a monster. "No.... Nooooo .... Dean, no.... can't do this," he thrashed, the cuffs clinking against the metal tubing of the bed. "No.... Dean... Dean!!!" A sheen of sweat covered him and his breaths came out in gasps as he fought... fought the hunger... fought the images... the hallucinations that faded in and out... accusing them of being false, and then whimpering because they were real. So real and so right. "Oh God.... DEAN!!!!"

*

Outside the thick metal door that couldn't keep silence Sam's shouts, Dean held a bottle of whiskey to his mouth and knocked some back.   
Castiel slowly lifted his head, his gaze rested on his charge before it flicked to the metal door, a sigh escaping him. Looking back at Dean, Castiel pressed his lips together. "That's not him in there, not really, it's the demon blood talking." He eyed his charge, taking in the strain on his face, the stress lines around his eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep?" he angel suggested, "I can watch over Sam."

Dean shook his head. "I can't sleep." He took another couple of breaths and looked at the door, then back at Cas. "I'll be upstairs. Don't... don't leave here."

"I won't leave him."

Nodding, Dean walked up the stairs, raising the bottle to his mouth as he walked, his footsteps slow and heavy. 

Castiel heard the door at the top of the stairs open, then slam shut. Face grim, he hung his head and listened to Sam's unending shouts and screams.

*

Inside the room, Sam was going out of his mind. They'd left him alone to be devoured by his thoughts. Why had they done that to him? Why? He started calling again, trying to make his voice drown out the images, and the voices. 

Children danced around his bed. They all had Lilith's face. He should want to kill her because of who she was and what she'd done to them, over and over. No, she was a trick. He couldn't kill her, shouldn't. She was the last seal. She was laughing at him, calling him stupid, a tool, her tool. And all he cared about was the blood in her veins, the blood he so badly needed. The need that made him a monster. 

His fingers clenching and unclenching around the chain binding the cuffs to the bed. "Dean! Please.... Dean," he thrashed and shouted with more desperation. "Cas... guys!"

*

Pulling away from the wall, Castiel stepped closer to the door peering into the room through the small peep window. Turning his head, Castiel looked back over his shoulder toward the stairs before returning his gaze to the door. Taking a small step back, he raised a hand, index and middle finger extended together and made a sweeping motion to the side in the air, unlocking the door in much the way he had so long ago when he'd been ordered by the archangels to allow Sam to escape the confines of this room.  
The door slowly swung open and Castiel simply stared at it for a long moment. Sam seemed to have quieted at the sound of the door opening and now, Castiel wasn't so sure about going through with this. Tearing his attention away from the door, he stepped into the safe room. The door slammed closed behind him and he stood at the foot of the cot, his gaze intent on Sam's.

Sam's eyes clung to the angel's face, his nostrils flaring as he continued his fight against invisible forces trying to tear him up from the inside. The silence stretched between them. _He's going to leave. You're going to be alone again, with us._ "Cas... let me out, please. I swear I won't do anything... I swear... please," his voice rose in pitch each time he got no answer or reaction. He tugged on the cuffs, both of them. "I want out."

Slowly Cas stepped forward, his gaze dropping to the cuffs at Sam's wrists before darting back up to his face as he shook his head. "I can't let you out, Sam," he said softly standing right next to him now and looking down. 

Even in his crazed state, Sam noticed the look. On some level, he understood it... only he'd never have thought an angel could have something like _that_ in common with him. He tugged against the cuffs again. "You _want_ something? I'll give you whatever you want, just promise to get me out. _Anything._ "

Castiel leaned over Sam, palms flat against the thin mattress on either side of the Winchester's head as he looked down at him. "It's not what I want Sam, what do you want? Demon blood? You want some more of it, you like the way it makes you feel?" his eyes narrowed slightly. "If demon blood can do all that, what do you think angel blood could do for you?" he asked softly, elbows bending slowly to bring his face inches away from Sam's, his gaze never flinching. 

"Angel blood. No... it's not what I need." Sam's nostrils flared as he thought of chowing down on a demon, his entire body shuddered with need for the power would slam through him with each sip. "Not the same. Dark... dark like me," he said, teeth chattering a little. "Don't want ... don't want to want it..." It gnawed at him, the need. He focused on Castiel again, feeling the angel's breath fan over his face. "Hold my hand... touch the cuffs," he demanded. Maybe a moment of distraction, maybe that would help. 

Castiel's gaze dropped to Sam's hand, his eyes darting back up to Sam's face as he slowly shook his head. "Not dark, Sam. You're not evil, poor choices do not make a person evil," he told the hunter as he slowly pulled his hand up from the mattress and lowered it to Sam's hand, taking the hunter's large hand within his own.

"It's inside me. Demon blood," he gripped Castiel's hand, speaking each damning word distinctly. "It's been there since I was a baby, it'll _always_ be there. Always," he said, not hiding the anguish in his voice. He lifted his wrist, his gaze searching the angel's. "Sure you don't want anything?" The metal of his cuffs clinked against the chain. "You absolutely sure about that, Cas?"

Castiel's gaze dropped to the hunter's lips for a long moment before meeting his gaze once more. Leaning in, the angel shook his head. "Not letting you go, Sam," Castiel told him softly, just before his lips met the hunter's.

Sam had thought _maybe_ , but when it happened, he was still shocked. Castiel's mouth, over his, soft, tentative... closed. Lifting his head, he pressed his mouth harder against Cas', dragging his tongue along the seam of the angel's mouth and trying to lick his way inside. Sensing the resistance, he fought against the cuffs with both hands, sure that was what was getting to the angel. 

Lips parting on a soft moan, Castiel squeezed his eyes closed. Slanting his mouth over Sam's, he pushed Sam down against the cot. Their breaths mingled as Castiel kissed him again, this time open mouthed. Though he was a bit timid with the use of his tongue, he did remember to flick it into the hunter's mouth just like the whore had done to his own mouth when Dean had taken him to that den of iniquity.

Moving his mouth back and forth against Castiel's, Sam tried to deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue in and out of the angel's mouth, twisting it around Cas' tongue, trying to engage it, to make the kiss flow back and forth. He could tell Cas hadn't done this before, but there was something endearing about the tentative motions, a promise of potential. Moaning softly, he opened his mouth wider in invitation, sucking lightly to see if the angel would take the bait.

Letting his tongue slide deeper into the hunter's mouth, Castiel moaned, slowly pulling his hand free of Sam's to lay flat against his chest and moving it back and forth in a tentative exploration. He curled his tongue around the hunter's, tangling them together then slipping away, only to tangle them once again and then slipping away. It seemed like it was what Sam was silently urging him to do, and it felt surprisingly good.

The ache of withdrawal receded. Maybe it was because Sam had something new to focus on, something real. He arched up into the angel's touch as Catiel's hand moved over him slowly, his touch as light as his kisses. "Cas..." he mumbled, as he chased the angel's mouth, starting another kiss. This time, he wove his tongue in and out of Castiel's mouth, showing him how to kiss, pulling his tongue away each time Castiel tried to stroke it... forcing the Cas to learn the motions. "Mmm," he kissed again, this time sucking on the angel's lower lip, before putting his head down against the mattress. 

He took a few hot breaths and stared into Castiel's eyes, so close to his own, he couldn't focus. "What are we doing here?" he asked. 

Castie searched Sam's eyes a long moment before he gave a small head shake. "I don't -" he frowned, brows knitting together thoughtfully, "I believe it is... 'revving the engines', that's what Dean called it."

"Revving..." Sam blinked. "Yeah... guess we are." His brother had too big an influence on Cas, that much was clear, he thought as hot breaths panted out of him. "Is this for me, or for you?" he asked. It helped, it was definitely helping, but he needed to know. He'd seen something in Castiel's eyes, but he might have been wrong. 

"Um," Castiel pressed his lips together, his eyes slowly sliding down Sam's body to stare at the cuffs for a long moment. His hand moved over Sam's chest to the metal bracelets, wrapping over them around Sam's wrist, gaze darting back up to the hunter's face. "Maybe both?"

One thing you got from Castiel was the truth. "Fair enough," Sam nodded. "You should probably..." he gave a smile that might have looked more like a grimace, "... kiss me again, before it all starts ... I mean, it's helping. Takes my mind off it," he admitted, not really in a state to consider why he was okay with this, with kissing a man... even if he was a friend... an angel. 

Castiel gave a nod, leaning in again, only to pause. "I'm not very experienced with kissing. Just so that you know," he said as closed the remaining distance between them and slanted his mouth over Sam's, his hand closing once more over Sam's cuffed wrist. 

Sam parted his lips and accepted Castiel's tongue, moaning as Cas swept it across his own and started to explore his mouth more thoroughly this time. It was frustrating, not being able to lift his head high, not being able to hold, to touch Castiel. His fingers tightened over the chain, his tendons pushing up under Castiel's palms as he strained against the cuffs. Thoughts tumbled in his head, words he wanted to say. Like... 'you might not be experienced, but you're a fast learner,' or 'this... not a very angelic kink.' There were other thoughts, light ones, but there were dark ones as well. Beneath the peace he was finding due to Castiel's presence, his touches, Sam knew the addiction, the craving, the hunger was there... simmering, waiting to boil over, to consume him. This was an escape, but how far could he run, really?

Feeling Sam struggle against the cuffs did something to Castiel's insides. It was the same thrill he'd felt at the motel room when he'd cuffed Sam under the sink, only stronger now, as he tangled this tongue tentatively with the hunter's. He didn't understand the feeling, didn't know why it should make his vessel's heart beat faster, his blood seem to heat and sing though his body. It wasn't like the angel had never seen such things done before, the 'locking down' of a human, as Dean would call it. But, for some reason his charge's brother was different. Special. 

Lips against Sam's, still parted, Castiel panted breaths into Sam's mouth as his hand moved along the hunters wrist. "What does this mean?" he asked, thumb running lightly over a flexed area of Sam's wrist where tendon and muscle pushed up against skin. 

Sam's breaths mingled with Castiel's. His eyes widened as he understood the question. "You don't know?" he asked, biting his lower lip as Cas' thumb slid over his skin, and he just knew that his struggles against the cuffs were tying the angel up in knots. "Seriously?" He blew out a hot breath, part huff, part laughing. How was he supposed to explain it?!

Castiel shook his head as he bent his leg, his knee against the cot's thin mattress, draping over the hunter. Lowering down on his forearm near Sam's head, his opposite hand still slowly feeling, caressing and exploring Sam's wrist near the cuff, he answered. "Seriously. I like it," he gave a small shake of his head, "and I don't understand why, they're only cuffs." 

"Bondage kink?" Seeing the angel didn't appear to have a clue or at least was looking at him like that, Sam made a face. "Don't tell me you never saw anything like that. Sodom and Gomorrah? People getting _sexual pleasure_ from someone being..." he pulled on his wrists, turning his head to look at one of them, before looking back up. "Tied up. Like me." He licked his lips. "You know?" Totally not a topic that should be discussed with an angel, unless you were Dean Winchester and wanted to shock said angel.

Castiel's gaze never wavered as he replied with simple, "Oh." Brows furrowing he gave his head a small shake. "Not people, just _you_."

"Come again?" Sam sucked in a breath, though a look of disbelief crossed his features. "Maybe you never cuffed someone and it just... you know, kicked in, the kink," he said, though his eyes searched Castiel's. 

"It can just... _kick in_?" Castiel asked him, his hand still caressing Sam's wrist and the cuff. "I've seen a lot of people... _tied up_ ," he shook his head, "it never made me feel like this. Rome," he gave a small nod, lips pressing together thoughtfully, "Rome was full of people _tied up_." One of his fingers slid over the metal of the cuff, "not with these, but rope." he gave a small nod. "Or stakes," his thumb ghosted over the inside of Sam's wrist, "through the wrists." He shook his head, "I felt nothing. Your brother, like this," he shook his head, "nothing. Just... you."

"Dean... nothing... really? Don't tell him, he's kind of competitive," Sam said, his muscles tightening as the angel continued to caress him and focused on him with those intense eyes. "Plus you'd freak him out. He likes to act like he's 'done it all,' but...." he rolled his eyes. A moment passed. "You getting a hard on, Cas?" He genuinely wanted to know. "It... it happens to me with the blood lust. I don't know if it's for the blood or because of the blood." Maybe if he made his confession, the angel would give him an answer.

"The life of all flesh is the blood thereof," Castiel quoted, giving a small nod. "I understand." Maneuvering onto the cot more, the angel slowly lowered himself over the hunter, his cock pressing against Sam's thigh. "And yes, I believe that my vessel has an erection." 

"Holy crap... I think you're right..." Sam exclaimed, head lifting up and eyes wide as he felt proof of the angel's arousal grinding into his thigh. He swallowed hard and told himself it was nothing. Okay, it was _something_ , cause he'd never had a guy pressing his cock against him, and never thought it would be the topic of a calm discussion, either. He dared to push his thigh up, grinding it against Cas' erection, then dropping his leg just as suddenly. "I'm not doing too well. I really don't want to get smote on top of all this." Even as he was talking, he felt his own body reacting. "This is probably all sorts of wrong." He licked his lips, and hoped Castiel couldn't see how badly he wanted to try kissing again.

"I am not going to smite you, Sam, my powers have been cut off." Castiel answered, thinking that was what Sam was worried about. "You are not doing well? Is the hunger aggravating you again? I could distract you some more," he offered, tilting his head. "This is... unconventional," he allowed, "but I am not so certain of what is 'right' or what is 'wrong.' Dean is of the opinion I should think for myself and not listen to what others tell me." 

"Dean would say..." Sam dragged his gaze away, knowing his brother would have a lot to say about this, probably none of it good. "Yeah, Cas. Distract me. Make me forget this. You help me, I'll help you. How's that for a new deal?" he asked, seeing the irony. Without waiting of an answer, he pushed his thigh up against Cas' erection again, rubbing it as much as he could with hardly any range of movement. "You touched me earlier," he looked down at his chest. "I want to touch you like that." 

Castiel gave a barely there nod as he leaned in, dipping his head, a low moan working out of his throat and his eyes closing at the feel of Sam grinding his leg against his hard cock. Lips inches away from Sam's, the angel shook his head. "I can't let you go. I made a vow... to my friend," he told Sam, before his mouth slanted over the hunters a little more boldly this time, pushing his tongue past his lips and immediately tangling it with Sam's. 

Of course he'd known the answer or should have known it. Even with everything else being bizarrely strange, there were always constants. Right now, he needed to be free. Free of the bloodlust, of the withdrawals, and this... whatever this was between them... it was helping. There was the fear that it wouldn't last, or that it was just another hallucination and would shatter, leaving him more afraid and in pain. Sam couldn't be certain about anything.

Hallucination or not, Sam took what Castiel offered, moaning as the angel kissed him a little harder, gave him a little more of what he needed. The heat between them was unexpected. He didn't know if it was just the situation, or something more. Really, they'd avoided each other most of the time, and it was only more recently that they'd come to trust each other and to consider each other friends. Breaking the kiss, Sam moved slightly so Cas' mouth slipped onto his throat. "Right there," he panted, "kiss me right there."

Castiel gave a small nod. "The whore did this, unbuttoning my shirt," he started to dip his head only to pull it back slightly, azure eyes meeting hazel. "Do you want me to do that? Open your shirt?" Not waiting for an answer, Castiel dipped his head, lips pressing against Sam's neck, sliding softly against Sam's skin at first only to change into more passionate open mouthed kisses. His teeth scraped against sensitive flesh before he sucked the flesh into his mouth and released it, moving to a new section of skin along the hunter's neck and working his way around from one side to the other.

"The 'whore?'" If Castiel's kisses hadn't had Sam arching up off the bed, he'd probably have rolled his eyes. "So what do you call my brother? The slu--- oh yeah," he moaned as the angel went lower and he felt his tongue drag over his sensitive flesh. "Slut?" He tugged on the damned cuffs, a little frustrated and a lot excited. 

Castiel lifted his head, looking down into Sam's face. "A slut? I thought -" the angel's brow knitted in confusion, head tilting to the side as he gazed at Sam perplexed. "I thought they were the same?" He shook his head as he lowered it again. "Sometimes I don't understand the things you and your brother say," he mumbled, sounding breathless. Tugging Sam's shirt to the side, Castiel's mouth slid lower over his collarbone, teeth scraping along his flesh, working his way up the side of Sam's neck to his ear. "Keep tugging on the cuffs." he mumbled softly, warm breaths against the shell of Sam's ear. 

The way Castiel made the demand had Sam all sorts of hot. "Like that?" he breathed, tugging loudly, even as he tried to kiss Castiel... his lips sliding along the side of the angel's face. His breaths panted out past straight white teeth, his heart pounding against his chest as desire flooded through his system, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "Me at your mercy?" he asked provocatively, then asked for what he needed. "H... how about you move a little... your hips... like this...and I'll do that..." 

Castiel thrust his hips against Sam, his movements harder than the hunter's demonstrations. "Like that?" Castiel asked, breaths panting hotly against Sam's neck. Lifting his head, he slanted his mouth over the hunter's, tongue flicking into his mouth, a low moan sounding deep in his throat. His hand at Sam's wrist slowly sliding upward before moving down to the hem of the hunter's tee, pushing it up his body, his hand sliding against warm muscled flesh.

"Mmmph..." Sam's sound of agreement was muffled by the angel's kisses, Castiel's tongue moving into his mouth in counterpoint to his now harder thrusts. Each time Cas' hard cock brushed and pressed over his own, Sam lifted his hips, felt heat pooling low in his stomach. Then Cas was exploring his chest, so slowly... so gently, and Sam only barely remembered to fight the restraints for the angel's sake. When their lips parted from each other and he could gasp in some air, he asked, "why... why do you think you don't have trouble with this when you were scared of... of being with a woman?" Yeah, probably not the best time to hold a conversation, but Sam wanted to know even as he lifted his hips again, encouraging the angel to keep fucking against him like that.

Castiel's hand stilled on the hunter's chest as he looked down at the younger Winchester. "I am not afraid," he shook his head, "but I don't know why it is easier with you, maybe because I know you. Or perhaps it has to do with the possibility of Nephilim."

"Huh... 'baby half angels'... oh." That stunned Sam and left him speechless for a moment. He blinked, then frowned. "You do know that there's this 'new' thing called a condom? No fear of nephilim." And why was he talking the angel into having a woman, when right now he wanted the angel to have him? "Cas... you can keep moving as you answer," he suggested. It was only fair since Sam couldn't do a whole lot of the moving.

"Oh," Castiel said, as he realized what Sam was talking about and resumed thrusting against him, his hand running over the hunters chest, thumb circling a nipple. "Actually condoms are only ninety-nine percent effective, if of course, it doesn't have a hole in it. Some have been known to actually be manufactured with that flaw, small holes, invisible to the naked eye, but large enough for semen to pass through. Also, Angel ejaculatory fluid is more... powerful." 

"That's really fascinating," Sam said, a touch of wasted sarcasm in his voice. "So... angel cum, different, huh?" Licking his lips, Sam forced the question past his lips. "Will I get to see?" He tore his gaze away and looked up at the fan near the ceiling, and quickly looked away from that as well. "Not sure exactly what we're doing here, how far..." he shrugged, but couldn't make himself look at the angel just yet.

"It doesn't sparkle," Castiel informed him. "Dean had asked me once... never mind." Dipping his head again, Castiel scraped his teeth over the skin of Sam's throat, tongue darting out to lick across the hunter's Adam's apple. "As for what we're doing here," he started pulling his head up to look down at Sam. "I was hoping you sort of knew... my first time... ever." 

Sam half choked and half chuckled, then arched his neck up and moaned softly at the erotic sensations that shot through him when Cas tongued his adam's apple. "I think you're doing fine, I mean, if you did let me out of this, I could show you." He felt the weight of crystal blue eyes looking at him. "Seriously, Cas... you think I’m going to leave when we're... you know," he raised his brows to let Cas fill in the blanks, even as his fingers closed around the chains. 

Castiel stilled, his gaze intent on Sam's face. "I think you would do whatever you thought you needed to in order to get the blood that you crave, Sam." He gave a soft sigh as he pulled his hand off the hunter's chest, placing his hand down flat on the mattress and pushing himself up. "I should go." 

"It wasn't..." Sam watched in disbelief as Cas rolled off him. "It wasn't about that, Cas. Cas!" Desperation edged his voice as his gaze trailed after the angel. "Read me. You don't fucking believe me, then read me. I just..." he shrugged. "I wanted to touch you too, to show you." The sound of the voices that haunted Sam grew louder as Castiel moved away. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, wished he could cover his ears. "It's not the addiction talking... it's not..." he insisted, his head moving from side to side as he fought his demons. "Don't leave me... don't leave me," he pleaded.

Castiel stopped at the door, turning to look back at the Winchester a soft sigh escaping him as he hung his head. Walking back over to the hunter, he sat down on the edge of the cot, facing Sam. Reaching a hand out, he placed it on Sam's shoulder. "I'm not leaving." 

Sam nodded. "Okay." His breaths panted out. He watched Castiel, watched him, and hoped these voices would go away again. But they were there, just growing louder. He started to shake, his entire body trembling. He pulled at the cuffs, taking deep breaths, trying to focus on Cas instead of the illusions fighting to take over his mind. "Neither are _they_ , Cas," he said, teeth starting to chatter and knock together as he tried to clench them. 

A muscle in the angel's jaw twitched as he looked at the Winchester's face etched in agony. Hallucinations conjured from the demon blood were plaguing Sam, Castiel didn't even have to read the Winchester to know that. Giving a slight nod the angel leaned in, his lips against Sam's. "Focus on this, Sam. Not the voices or the images, they aren't real," Castiel told him softly just before slanting his mouth over Sam's, tongue darting out, the tip running along the hunters lips before delving into his mouth, sliding alongside Sam's tongue, tangling them together, a low moan sounding deep in the angels throat as he kissed him. 

This was real, this was real, Sam kept echoing Castiel's words as he forced himself to relax and allowed the angel's tongue to invade his mouth again. He concentrated on how Castiel was making him feel, how his mouth was tingling... aching for more... how the angel's moans vibrated through him and sent his blood surging to his cock. As he moved his mouth from side to side, kissing the angel back, some of the sounds... the voices were drowned out, banished. He started to move his hips, his groin hitting air... a needy sound erupting from the back of his throat. "Please... please Cas," he pleaded between kisses. "Need you... need more."

Pulling his head back, Castiel rose slightly off the cot, only to place a knee against the mattress, slowly lowering his body down over the Winchester's, palms flat against the cot, Castiel ground his hips down against Sam's as he slowly slid upward against his body so that he could once more slant his mouth over Sam's, kissing him deeply. "Is this... what you need?" the angel asked between kisses. 

As Castiel dragged and pushed himself up over his body, Sam gave a low moan at how good it felt. "Yeah... just what I need," he breathed, raising his body as much as he could to meet the press of the angel's body. It didn't take long for the kissing and rubbing to ignite him. Though he couldn't move much, Sam battled the angel for control over the kiss, his mouth moving from side to side, his tongue weaving in and out, tangling with Castiel's and setting the rhythm. All the voices in his head quieted down and were replaced by images of the two of them in bed... without clothes. That had him groaning louder.

Lifting his head, the angel's gaze locked with the younger Winchester's, azure blue clashing with slightly slanted hazel green, breaths panting out to fan one another's faces through parted, slightly swollen lips.

The sound of booted feet moving across the cement floor outside the panic room alerted the angel to his charges presence and had him moving swiftly, too fast for human eyes to follow. As the panic room door opened, Castiel was standing next to it, his face expressionless and seemingly as calm and controlled as ever. His head slightly bowed, he watched Dean's gaze swing from him to his brother, who was still panting heavily. 

Dean watched his brother fighting the bindings and moving around, then told the angel. "I can take over now."

Castiel's head snapped up, eyes widening slightly as he looked from Dean over to Sam and back. "It's not necessary. I've got him."

"It's alright," Dean said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The bottle was still in his other hand. 

Sam's nostrils flared as he breathed in large lungfuls of air. His body was burning with need, he'd been stunned by the sudden absence of Cas, and now his brother was right there. "No... he's right Dean..." he said, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"Fine? I could hear you all the way up..." Dean walked closer to the bed. "It's fine Sam, you don't have to pretend. I fucking know how hard it is." He ran his hand over Sam's face. "It'll be al... did you bite yourself?" His gaze flicked to Castiel. "Has he been trying to hurt himself?"

Castiel followed Dean as he walked closer to the bed, his head tilting slightly, brows knitting as he listened to the hunter's words that had him glancing down, first at himself, then at Sam before his gaze returned to his charge. "No, he just - I think he had an exceptionally intense time of it at one point, he seems fine now. You should get some rest. Sam will be fine, I'll take care of him." 

"Intense?" Since Castiel often chose his words carefully, Dean was intrigued.

"He's right Dean, just let him... you should go, get some rest." Sam screwed his eyes shut as the voices started to approach. "Please," he moved his head from side to side. "Don't want you to see me like this." 

"I've seen you worse," Dean practically barked. "Are you hot?" He licked his lips, "you're sweating. Lemme get you more comfortable." He set the bottle down and gripped the bottom of Sam's shirt to tear it apart.

Sam's eyes pleaded with the Castiel's. The voices... His breaths came out loud and heavy. "Dean! Just... go. Castiel can..."

"I’m sure Cas doesn't want to bother with cutting your clothes off."

"Dean, you are only managing to upset him further. I can take care of Sam." Castiel told him, stepping closer. "If there is need for cutting anything, I can take care of it, although it might be easier just to -"

In the next moment Sam's shirt was gone. The angel's gaze locked with his charge's. "I can take care of him," he reiterated. 

"Don't you uncuff him!" Dean snapped. 

"It is not something I had plans of doing," Castiel told his charge evenly, knowing it was a reference to the past. 

"Yeah uncuff me... uncuff me," Sam tugged at the cuffs. "But no, big brother won't let the monster out. Isn't that right Dean..." Two Dean's stood at the side of the bed, one was angry and telling him how evil he was. "Go ahead. Kill me. It's what you want to do anyway. Take a gun and just get it over with," he started to shout.

"I don't... Sam." Dean gripped Sam's chin, but when his brother moved almost violently, he let go. "This can't be any more fun for you than it is for me, Cas. I'll take my turn," he said, reaching for the bottle, his face a mask of stoic acceptance.  
It was obvious that Sam was only getting worse, it was also obvious that Dean wasn't going to go anywhere. With a glance down at Sam, Castiel returned his attention to his charge. Reaching out with index and middle finger together, he pressed them against Dean's forehead and watched as his charge fell into an unconscious heap on the floor. "I'm... sorry." Castiel told Dean's form, before tearing his attention away and returning it to the younger Winchester. Leaning over Sam, Castiel slanting his mouth over the hunter's, kissing him hard and deep, tongue tangling with Sam's own.   
Lips against Sam's Castiel spoke softly. "They aren't real, Sam. Focus on me, they aren't real." 

They were real. Real to Sam. There was only one Dean standing there now, telling him he was a monster. And two Castiels, one kissing him, the other looking down at him with disappointed eyes. Yes, he'd slipped. Yes he'd drank demon blood. Yes, half his face had been stained and smudged with scarlet. Yes, he'd looked the part of a monster. He pulled his mouth away. "Liar. This isn't real. You're doing it for _him_ , for Dean." 

He was shivering hard, staring at Castiel, knowing something... peace... it had just slipped away from him, but not sure how he could reach for it again.

Sitting down on the edge of the cot, Castiel shook his head. "I have never lied to you, Sam. I would not lie to you now. What it is that you are seeing, hearing, those are the lies." Reaching out, Castiel cupped Sam's face, forcing their gazes to meet and lock. "Think Sam. Think past the voices and the hallucinations."

Just like Dean had forced him to look at Dean, but different. Something in Castiel's cool eyes had a slightly calming effect, helped him see straighter. But it wasn't enough, the other Castiel was taunting him, and when he brought up Sam's father, he thought his mind was going to shatter. "Help me... help me Cas," he said, jaw clenched in the angel's hand. "Make it go away... make _them_ go away."

Castiel didn't want to do this. He'd hoped that the other things they had been doing would be enough to help Sam, but Dean's interruption seemed to have left Sam with more intense hallucinations. His only choices were to help him, or to simply leave Sam in here to face his demons alone and to allow the demon blood to drive him nearly insane with the lust for it until the demon blood he'd ingested worked its way out of his system, and his withdrawal symptoms were under control. He hadn't lied to Dean when he'd said the blood had to work its way out of Sam's system, but that didn't mean there wasn't an easier and less torturous way for Sam to get through it. It was an unorthodox choice, but he'd learned to make choices like this from these humans, his friends.

Reaching into his trench coat, Castiel pulled out his long bladed knife, his gaze never wavering from Sam's as he moved. "I'm going to make it better," Castiel told him, a muscle in his jaw twitching. 

The blade glinted. Sam's eyes widened when he realized what it was... that Castiel had a knife. "No... don't you do this, Cas," he shouted. "Don't!" Seeing no hint of mercy in Cas' expression, he started to shout. "Dean! Dean help me... Dean!" He struggled against the wrist and ankle cuffs, trying to free himself. He didn't want to die like this. "Stop. Cas, please Stop! Dean!"


	2. Chapter 2

Raising his arm, Castiel sliced a deep gash across his wrist, watching as blood instantly flowed from the wound down his flesh. Turning his arm, Castiel pressed his bleeding wrist to Sam's lips. "Drink it. It will help." 

It took a few seconds for Sam to realize Castiel wasn't about to take away his life. Another for him to notice the rivulets of blood until Cas brought his arm so close he couldn't see the blood. Its faintly metallic edged scent assaulted his senses with each breath that he took. He started to shiver, partly fighting need, partly thinking it through. Not all blood was equal. "Demon... need demon blood," he ground out, the craving only sharpening, and the voices in his head making that demand growing louder. He tugged hard on the cuffs, his head lifting and his mouth accidentally brushing against the blood welling from Castiel's arm. 

Castiel shook his head. "This is better, Sam. Trust me." 

Sam shook his head 'no', but he couldn't stop himself. He flicked his tongue out and swept some of the blood into his mouth, then lifted his head and opened his mouth over Castiel's self-inflicted wound. Reluctantly, he sucked some of the tangy liquid into his mouth and swallowed. It was weird... different. It sent warmth flooding through him but unlike the demon blood, it didn't ratchet up his craving to painful levels. He sucked again, this time tasting a slight sweetness at odds with the bitter under-taste of demon blood. His mind was so focused on the blood, how it tasted and felt, and how it made him feel, all the other thoughts that had been crowding his mind were driven out. The voices, the need, the fear, the chills that had wracked his body, all of it eased and then left him completely. 

"Better..." Sam blew out a few hot breaths. He didn't crave more, wasn't dying for more, but he lapped at Castiel's arm, his tongue sweeping up every drop of blood he could gather now mostly for pure comfort. "Thank you Cas. Better." 

Pulling his arm slowly away, Cas leaned in, balancing his weight on the hand that still held the blade and was pressed to the cot mattress at Sam's side. Lowering his mouth over the hunter's, he ran his tongue along Sam's bottom lip before darting it between his lips and into his mouth. He kissed Sam slowly, sliding his tongue against Sam's and tangling them together, a low soft moan breaking from his throat. Sucking the hunter's bottom lip as he ended the kiss, Castiel opened his eyes. "Better," he agreed with a small nod. 

Sam smiled. "Much. I should have said 'yes' to the blood earlier," he admitted, licking his lips and tasting only Cas. "What was that for, the kiss?" he asked, knowing in his heart that the angel had given him physical pleasure for the same reason he'd given him blood... to spare him the pain. And yet a part of him wanted it to be more, even though he hadn't thought of Cas in those terms before. Something had shifted inside him, and yeah, maybe he was vulnerable right now, but that wasn't the whole story.

Castiel's brows furrowed as he frowned slightly. "Did you... not enjoy it? The kiss, I mean." Perhaps the only reason the hunter had wanted his touches before was due to the blood lust, it was possible, in fact probable. Cas hadn't meant to actually get pulled into it, to do more than offer a touch, a kiss to calm, but then it had turned into more. More than the Castiel had ever thought possible, more than what he should have allowed himself to feel or want. Dean's words about him needing to 'get laid' continued to ring in Castiel's ears as the feelings he'd discovered in kissing Sam echoed through his body. Pulling back, Castiel stood up and tucked the knife back into the inside pocket of his trench coat. He was a very conflicted and perhaps this was not the best place for him to be right now. 

"What do you think, Cas?" Sam asked, his gaze darting away. "You're the angel, you should know this. You going to answer my question?" He asked, forcing himself to look at the angel again. 

"Are you going to answer mine?" Castiel blurted out, repeating the phrase he had heard Dean ask him so often, before sighing and hanging his head. "Because I wanted to," he answered, muscle twitching in his jaw as he pulled his head slowly up. "I've never felt this way, before. Definitely not with the whore. Jimmy, I can get flashes of this feeling from him," he shook his head, "but I am unclear as to what it means."

" _This_... it's Jimmy?" Sam cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. 

Castiel shook his head. "No, Jimmy died Sam. You know that." He pressed his lips together, searching for a way to make the hunter understand. "Echoes of his past remain. His love of red meat, his enjoyment of small things that earth has to offer, and things such as this. I feel as though they are my own memories, dreams as you would say. They no longer belong to Jimmy Novak and yet they must be his, his body remembering." 

"So the kissing is echoes of Jimmy? Jimmy's gay?" Forgetting he was tied down, Sam almost lifted up, huffing when the ties held him painfully in place.

Castiel sighed, frowning at the hunter in frustration. "No, Jimmy isn't, _wasn't_ gay. Jimmy was married with a daughter, remember her? I was in her for a time?" the angel raised a hand to rub at his forehead as he paced. "This is very difficult for me," he told Sam as he continued to walk back and forth at the end of the bed. Pausing he looked at the younger Winchester. " _I_ wanted to kiss you. I think that I -" Castiel paused, clearing his throat as he dropped his gaze and mumbled, "want to fornicate with you." 

"Fornicate?" Sam's mouth pulled to the side in a grimace. "'Sex'. Better if you just call it sex," he said, his heart racing in his chest. "I want you to kiss me, I want to have sex with you. I thought... I wasn't sure it was what _you_ wanted," he said. "Cas... that'll be a little hard with you all the way over there, and me _tied up_ over here." Sam sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he watched Cas intently, willing him to come over and finish what he started. 

Castiel looked up at Sam squarely in the eyes as he lifted one hand and motioned toward one side of Sam and then the other, making each of the cuffs around Sam's ankles pop open. Lifting his hands to his tie, Castiel pulled at it, loosening it as he stepped closer to the bed, his gaze never wavering from Sam's. Tie nearly undone, he opened the buttons of his shirt before lowering himself down onto the cot, his body blanketing Sam's. "I am... here now." 

"Thank God," Sam mumbled against Castiel's throat, shifting his body now that his legs were free. "I think you just gave me a thing for ties, I used to hate ties..." he laughed, then slid his mouth up along Cas' chin, tracing it as he moved his head to one side, then licked the angel's lips. "Funny, both of us finding kinks we didn't know we had." 

Castiel gave a small nod before dipping his head to trail heated open mouthed kisses along Sam's neck. "I suggest we not tell your brother," the angel mumbled against the younger Winchester's skin. Lifting his head Castiel looked at Sam for a long moment. "May I -" his brows knitted together as he tried to find the words to make the hunter understand. "I have never done _anything_ like this, and I've never really even noticed my vessel's body much." He cleared his throat, "may I examine yours?" 

Had the angel _really_ brought up his brother and an 'examination' right here, right now? "Castiel, if there's something you want to do, don't talk so much... just do it," Sam said. "Touch me, can't you see I'm dying for it?" Hooking one leg over Cas', he lifted his hips, rubbing his hard cock against the angel's hip. "Touch me _anywhere_."

The angel gave a small nod, "Okay." Slowly sliding backward down Sam's body, his gaze lowered to watch his own hand as it traced over Sam's chest, searching, feeling, mapping out his body. "Hmm..." Castiel mused softly as he continued to trace the lines of Sam's chest and lower, across his stomach, his eyes following the movement of his hand. 

Sam couldn't help watching as Castiel explored his chest and stomach, nor could he help reacting, tensing, or wriggling slightly. He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Hmm what? Angels don't have belly buttons?" he asked, wondering if that was a good hmm or a bad one.

Castiel raised his head, his eyes on Sam's face. "No, angels don't," he lowered his eyes again, "Jimmy does, however I was just thinking that you sort of remind me of someone." His gaze darted back up to Sam's face. "Samson," he shook his head, looking back down as a single digit trailed slowly through the soft hairs that lead lower under the hunter's jeans. "I however doubt that your problems lie with your hair."

"Samson. Then who is Delil..." As Castiel's finger traveled lower, Sam's stomach muscles contracted until he could barely breathe. "Some of my problems might lie there... or ah," he shook his head, "stand there. Cas..." he swallowed hard as the angel's finger met the waistband of his jeans. "Put your mouth there," he asked in an anguished voice.

Pushing up onto his hands and knees, Castiel moved backward down the cot, kneeling between Sam's legs as he lowered his head, lips sliding against soft taut flesh, tentatively at first before the angel opened his mouth to kiss along the line of hair he had been slowly running one finger along. Pausing at the waistband of the hunter's jeans, Castiel's gaze locked with Sam's as he slid his hands slowly downward and over to the fastenings of his jeans, watching Sam's face as he unbuttoned them and slowly lowered the zipper. Once the denim was unfastened, the angel ran his hand over the prominent bulge straining against Sam's jeans, his hand pressing hard enough to be sure that the hunter felt him there. 

It wasn't only curiosity, but real heat that Sam thought he saw in the angel's eyes, and it made Sam feel like his insides were liquefying. He wasn't used to such emotion from Castiel. Then Cas was grinding the heel of his hand over Sam's hard cock and all thoughts fled Sam's mind as groaned and involuntarily bucked up into Cas' touch.

Biting his lip, Castiel's gaze searched the hunter's face, his cock twitching at the sound of the hunters groan. Sam's face was slightly flushed, his breaths panting out between lips that were slightly swollen, his chest bare, and his body writhing slowly upon the cot as he looked back. "Have I ever mentioned how beautiful a human can be to an angel?" Castiel asked him thickly, before swallowing hard, his eyes never straying from Sam's face.

"No. I think it was a given that you angels don't find us beautiful." Almost as an afterthought, Sam realized Castiel had given him a compliment, even if he'd spoken generically. "But I like that you..." he bit his lip as he felt Cas' desperate movements and knew the angel was aching between his legs, same as Sam was. "... that you think so. Keep exploring," he suggested, "there's a lot more of me."

Castiel gave a small shake of his head. "A given? No. Something that came to pass later, sadly for some, yes." His gaze dropped to Sam's jean clad groin. "Shall I remove these your way, or mine?" 

"Depends?" Sam licked his lips and gave an innocent smile. "Do you prefer the easy way or do you like to fight to get to what you want? What makes your cock harder?" he asked, deliberately using the word and watching the angel's reactions. 

Castiel's brows knitted together at the use of the vulgar term, one brow quirking. "And now you sound like your brother." He licked his lips, as he tilted his head to the side. "I would have to say that it depends on how rapidly you wish them to be removed. Are you up for it to be slow or would you prefer I remove all articles of clothing between us now?"

"Leave the tie. Everything else, off," Sam quickly answered. He'd wanted to leave it up to Castiel but as the angel spoke, images of having the angel on top of him, skin to skin, hijacked his mind. "And Cas, you didn't answer my question. Which one affects you more?" Now it was just his curiosity.

Castiel didn't answer at first, instead Sam's jeans and boxers and socks disappeared, his hunting boots having been removed earlier, as did the angel's white dress shirt, dress slacks, boxers, dress shoes and socks, even the trench coat was gone, leaving only the tie. Moving to stretch out over the hunter's body, Castiel moaned softly, dipping his head to lick, nip and kiss Sam's neck. "I'm a warrior, Sam. Which one do you think?" Castiel finally answered, his warm breath fanning Sam's ear. 

There were a thousand points of contact between their bodies and Sam was savoring every one. He moved his legs, his hips, wriggled a little, learning what it felt like to have a naked male body on top of him. Just thinking about Cas' cock, pressing hard into his thigh, had him vibrating with need. "Having a little trouble thinking," he admitted, licking his lips. "Warrior... you like to get the job done fast. In and out. You like it the easy way," he guessed, hooking each of his legs around Castiel's and moaning as their bodies fit together more tightly.

"I would prefer an.... 'in and out', as you say, but with a warrior it's never that way. I have to fight for everything I do, it's who I am... or was." Castiel answered, grinding back against Sam, his hips thrusting slightly, of their own accord, a low groan tearing from the angels throat, his mouth against Sam's neck, sucking a patch of skin into his mouth hard enough to bruise.

A sharp sound broke from Sam who could barely believe Castiel was practically devouring him. It was what he wanted, but passion was not what he expected from Cas. He writhed under the angel, forcing their groins together, over and over. "Angels must learn fast... feels so good Cas, you feel good," he added, rubbing his face and mouth over parts of Cas' face that he could reach. His breaths panted out faster and faster, making it a little hard to talk. "If my hands were free, if I wasn't tied up, I'd be kissing your chest, moving down your body, Cas. Don't smite me... but I'd be worshipping your cock right about now." A smile quirked his lips, even though the image had him groaning. 

Castiel moaned, breaths panting out harder against Sam's neck as he kissed and licked his skin, working his way downward. Lifting his head, Castiel gave a small nod. "Ancient Pagans used to do that, well, not _mine_ but a phallus -" the angel stopped mid-sentence, hearing Dean's voice in his head yelling at him that _this_ was _not_ the time for a history lesson. He shook his head as he lowered down again. "Never mind," Castiel mumbled, giving Sam a moment to uncouple their legs and then continuing to trail open mouthed kisses down Sam's body, sucking bits of skin into his mouth here and there as he went, his tongue tickling Sam's flesh as he swirled it against the hard planes of the hunters abs. 

"I didn't mean literally." Sam lifted his head as far as he could and watched the ends of the tie trail over his body as Cas slowly drove him crazy, using his mouth and tongue to explore his way down Sam's now over sensitized body. "I'll show you sometime," he said, wishing so bad that time was now. "When I'm not all tied up." His stomach muscles tensed to breaking point. He gave a slow moan. "Castiel..."

The angel's gaze snapped upward as he looked at Sam from under his brows, his head lifting slightly from the hunters stomach, lips brushing against the skin, hot breaths ghosting out over the small area below his mouth. Dragging his attention from the hunter's face, Castiel repositioned where he would kiss next, lowering his lips to kiss along the underside of the hunter's hard cock, tongue darting out to lick a slow line upward to the tip. 

Sam's fingers clenched around the chains as he groaned and moved his legs so his feet were flat on the mattress on either side of the angel's body. It was all he could do not to lift his hips and push up toward Cas' mouth. Wet heat spread across his shaft with each stroke of the angel's tongue and had Sam shuddering with need, his cock rock hard and almost painful. His head moved from side to side and tried to be patient, to savor everything Cas was giving him. 

Castiel knew about these things, well, he knew about how they were supposed to go. However as an obedient angel he had never partaken of pleasures of the flesh before so having mechanical knowledge such as where part A should go on part B was one thing and actually _doing it_ was completely another. Pulling his head back, a muscle in his jaw twitching with determination, he wrapped his hand around Sam's shaft, holding him in his hand a moment as he muttered different scriptures and other memorized words and phrases from centuries ago under his breath that told him what to do. Slowly the angel started to lower his head as his hand began to stroke along the length of the hunters hard cock. Lips parting, the angel took just the crown into his mouth, his gaze darting up to Sam's face from under his brows to gage his reaction to see if he was getting it right.

"Are you _praying_?" Sam's breath left him in a huff as he mentally translated some of the words and recognized them from the old testament. "Je..." alright, he wasn't going there, either. "Ungh... yeah... maybe you shouldn't..." he screwed his eyes shut as he lifted his hips. "Talk.. yeah, don't talk... just suck... lick... no suck... ah... everything," he half pleaded, half demanded as tension started to coil low in his belly. "Cas... please." 

Taking the hunters babbling as a good sign, since Sam usually didn't do that, Castiel tightened his lips around the hunter's cock, his tongue against the head, tasting the slightly salty, slightly sweet precum there. Sliding his mouth further down the hunter's shaft, the angel sucked.... hard, his hand pumping Sam's cock, faster.

"Oh Gawd..." this time, Sam couldn't hold it in and practically shouted his pleasure. He couldn't believe he had angel-lips wrapped around his cock so good, his mind... it rejected the notion, but the rest of his body was pretty damned happy. As he thrust up into Castiel's fist and mouth, he felt a flush steal over his body. His skin felt so damned hot, his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. "Take it all ... take me inside your mouth." The minute the desperate words were out of his mouth, Sam's eyes opened wide. "I..." Had he just ordered an angel to... 

Castiel didn't respond to Sam's moment of panic, instead he did as the hunter asked, taking him deeper, until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Slowly pulling his head back, Castiel began to move his mouth in time with his fist, or was it the other way around? In either case, it seemed to be the correct thing to do. Pulling his head back, letting Sam's cock fall from his lips with a loud =pop= he continued to stroke Sam's cock with long hard pulls. "Just so you know," Castiel told him, his words slightly breathless, his own cock hard and heavy between his legs, "I was not praying. I was quoting. There is a difference." 

"Wha--" Swallowing hard, Sam lifted his hips. "Doesn't make a difference NOW. Cas... what are you doing?" He took a couple of hard breaths. "Get on top of me. Need to get off, need you fucking against me. Come on, please... need you." He thrashed around, clinking the cuffs holding him in place. "Don't you need it?" He demanded.

At the hunter's inquiry, Castiel's hand slowed as it stroked Sam's cock. Perhaps he was getting it wrong, it seemed simple enough and he had seen Dean do it to himself before. Another reason the elder Winchester yelled at him about just 'popping in' all the time. At Sam's second question, Castiel's brows knitted together in confusion as he drew his gaze away from the hunters face to look down at his cock, then slowly back at Sam.

Releasing Sam's dick, the angel moved forward, crawling over the hunter then slowly lowering himself down, his body blanketing Sam's. "Need? I require no -" Castiel swallowed and gave a nod. "Oh. I want you too, Sam," he told him, dipping his head to slant his mouth over Sam's, his tongue darting in to tangle with Sam's, mapping out the hunters mouth, their teeth knocking as Castiel moved his head from side to side, his hips thrusting against Sam's and making their cocks slide together. Sucking Sam's bottom lip as he slowly ended the kiss, Castiel shook his head as he continued to thrust his hips. "You did not want to..." he tried to think of the term Dean would use to signify penetration, but only a couple terms came to mind and one the angel knew was vulgar, so he opted for the second. "Get laid?"

It felt so good, Castiel moving over him, kissing him... just was exactly what Sam needed, needed so fucking badly. Then Cas was talking to him again, but thankfully he was still thrusting, and Sam was getting the relief he needed. "Laid... I am." He licked his lips, moaning as he locked his legs around Castiel and lifted up against him. "You mean..." his words trailed off. "I don't know." He swallowed. "Why? Is that what you want?" The thought both intrigued and scared him. Now that he'd had angle blood and could think straight, he was a little nervous. Earlier, he probably wouldn't have questioned.

"No, not if you don't." Castiel answered, azure eyes staring unflinchingly into hazel. He gave a small nod. "It's alright, Sam, we don't need to do anything you don't want to do," the angel told him, seeing the uncertainty in the depths of the Winchester's eyes. Dipping is head, Castiel kissed Sam again, a slow lingering kiss that ended with both of them gasping for air. 

Sam relaxed again, kissing the angel back with everything he had. "Some other time," he nodded, knowing he could handle it if he weren't tied up and feeling out of control. Besides, he trusted Castiel. He knew with absolute conviction if he told Cas to stop right now, the angel would. "How about you fuck me like you're inside me," he whispered. "Hard... like this," he started thrusting against Cas, moaning as their cocks rubbed against each other. Ankles still locked around Castiel, he pulled his knees up, dragging the angel over him, fighting to get closer, fighting to find release. "Ride me," he whispered, as sought Castiel's mouth with his own, licking the seam of the angel's lips, then delving his tongue inside. Asking the angel to 'take him to heaven' would have been too cheesy, and he was not Dean, but that didn't mean the thought didn't cross his mind. 

When Sam pulled him closer before he could say anything, he did as Sam asked, thrusting hard against him, moaning into his mouth as their cocks slid together and against their stomachs. Speeding up the movement of his hips Castiel continued to kiss Sam, tangling their tongues together, flicking the tip of his tongue along the roof of the hunter's mouth, mapping him out. He slid one hand slid under Sam, pulling him closer as he braced himself with the other. 

Sam's world slowly spun out of control as they moved together, sometimes as smoothly as a well-oiled machine, sometimes falling out of rhythm and playing catch up, always kissing, breathing each others' scent, writhing with increasing desperation. Sounds of pleasure and need broke from him, muffled by Castiel's mouth. The angel was a little less vocal, but Sam treasured each of his groans, accepting them as gifts. Then Castiel was kissing him harder, practically taking his mouth with his tongue, and Sam just knew it was the prelude... the angel was just as close to coming as he was. Pushing up against him harder, faster, tugging on the chains of the cuffs as he strained to get closer, Sam closed his eyes tight and started to ride the waves of building pleasure. His balls drew up tight against his body, had him whimpering against the angel's mouth as he thrashed, and then he was coming, the first rope of hot cum spreading along both of their stomachs. Sam threw his head back and gave another choked cry as he came again, Castiel's name a whisper on his breath.

The combination of the sounds of Sam struggling against the chains and his whimpered sounds of pleasure had Castiel's vessel's balls drawing up tight to his body, his cock pulsing, heat pooling low in his belly, and then Sam's mouth was torn from his as he watched through wide azure eyes filled with shock and wonder as Sam came, only to in the next moment follow him over the edge. The hunter's name came as a groan torn from this lips as the first shot of cum left him. His head fell forward as he continued to thrust, coming hard against the hunter. Castiel's mouth closed over the flesh of Sam's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, muffling his pleasured cries as he rode out his first orgasm... ever. 

Sam's heart soared when Cas call his name. Though Castiel had assured him he wanted to do this, a part of Sam continued to worry the angel was sacrificing for him. Another part wondered if this were really about him, Sam, or just the angel going through the motions, exploring, learning what it was like to have sex. And yeah, Cas had said a few times he didn't feel like this when he'd seen Dean in cuffs, but Sam still wondered, and of course he had to keep thinking about stuff because he couldn't shut his brain off... but what about uncuffed? Was this just about the cuffs? He felt Castiel bucking against him again, and forgot everything, lifting, even as Cas' hand under his ass helped him raise up higher, then held him tight. A few heart beats later, he was allowed back down, and they were both trying to catch their breaths.

"Cas," he licked his lips. "Better than jacking off, right? I mean being with someone is better."

Castiel slowly raised his head to peer into Sam's face as he fought to catch his breath. "I have..." he swallowed, "no idea... what you're talking about." He dropped his head back down on Sam's shoulder. 

"Cause this was so awesome you can't think?" Sam nuzzled the side of the angel's face.

Castiel shook his head, "No." Then he thought about what he said and that he should probably retract it. "I mean yes, but no, that's not why. I don't understand what you're saying." 

"Huh." This was Cas he was dealing with, maybe he should lay off the slang. "Masturbation. Better than masturbating, right?" Sam lifted his face up, running his tongue across his lips. 

Castiel shook his head. "I wouldn't know." 

"What? You're what, thousands of years old and you've never... not even once?" Sam blinked. "Not even touched yourself a little? Why?"

"No, never. Usually my vessels are not dead, and they are devout men of God. For me to do such a thing would be blasphemous to what they had given up. As for my angel form," he shrugged. "We don't do that. In heaven there are other pleasures, other things for stimuli. Sex is not something that occurs in heaven as there is no need for it."

"Huh." Sam chuckled. "So I'm your first." Lifting his face up, he kissed the angel again, then settled back down. "You know you can release me now. I'm not craving anything. I'm good as new, maybe a little better." He was afraid to ask how long the effect of the angel blood would last.

Castiel gave a nod, "My first." his gaze swung to the cuffs, then back to Sam's face. "As much as I almost hate to do it, you're right. I should let you go now." He turned his head to look down at Dean on the floor. "Your brother will likely be waking up soon." 

"My what?" Sam turned to follow Castiel's gaze and could only just make out his brother's arm on the floor. "Dean!" The memory of his brother fainting to the floor rushed over him like water from an ice cold stream. Horrified, he quickly unlocked his legs from around Castiel and pulled his body as far to the side as possible, as if a little distance between himself and Dean would help. "Oh my God... I... you and I... we fucked with Dean here. Cas get up, off," he urged the angel with the motions of his body. "And get me dressed, oh God if he finds out... we will _never_ hear the end of it." He felt his cheeks warm at just the thought of Dean finding out. Oh man... his brother would have a lot to say. "Cas... hurry."

Castiel wasn't exactly sure what it was that had Sam so agitated but he did as Sam asked, slowly pulling back and to his feet at the end of the cot. His gaze traveled from Sam to Dean and before he shook his head. "He's been there the entire time, I don't think it is of any real concern. Your brother is always telling me that I need to... get laid... now I can tell him that I have." In a flash, Castiel's clothes were back on him, and the next second so were Sam's, just as Dean started to sit up on the floor.

"Cas, did you zap me!?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

Castiel's gaze swung to Sam. "You were distraught," he answered Dean.

No, no, no... Cas wasn't gonna tell Dean. He couldn't. Sam's eyes silently plead with the angel's.

"That doesn't give you the right to fucking put me out," Dean snarled standing up.

"Dean, ah...." Sam licked his lips, seeing the heat of anger in his brother's eyes. "Bright side, it's over. I'm fine now. Can you..." He nodded toward the cuffs. 

Annoyance written all over his face, Dean looked at his watch, studied Sam's face, then reached into his pocket for the key. "What you did, that was _my_ job," Dean ground out, still looking at Castiel.

Sam nearly swallowed his tongue and prayed Cas wouldn't make things worse.

"I don't think you would have wanted to do what I did." Castiel answered Dean, his voice devoid of emotion. 

"I wanted it, Goddamit," Dean bristled. "Is he alright?"

"Dean, I'm right here," Sam protested, hating it when they talked over him like he wasn't there. "And I'm fine. How're you, you had a lot to drink." He remembered the bottle in Dean's hand, knew what his brother was going through despite the show he put on not only for the rest of the world, but even for himself.

Castiel walked silently toward the door of the panic room, glancing over his shoulder at Sam, the angel turned and disappeared without another word. 

"That's a yes, Dean... now get these off," Sam told his brother. He probably should be grateful Castiel had disappeared, cause this would have gotten awkward fast. Besides, it wasn't like they would have snuggled or anything like that, right? _It might have been nice._ Shut up, he told the voice in his head, sitting up the instant Dean released his wrists. When his brother threw a questioning look at his ankles that were no longer bound, Sam tore his gaze away and merely swung his legs off the bed.

* * *

A couple of days later, Castiel had come to see them. He'd been 'all business' even when Sam tried to talk to him about what happened. Actually, he'd wanted to see if Cas was interested in exploring more of what they'd started. But when the angel didn't respond and gave him no clue that he was interested, Sam had to believe he was the only one who'd continued to think of what happened in that panic room, over and over, and that he'd been building it up in his own mind. Castiel picked up a lot of things from Dean, and maybe his views on one night stands was one of them. And sure, Sam had needs, he sometimes did the one night thing, but not as often. And not with someone he ... yeah, it was hard to explain but with Castiel, he hadn't wanted it to be only a pity fuck or a one night stand. And sometimes, when the angel looked at him, he was sure it was anything but a casual fuck. And other times, it felt like Castiel didn't see him at all, that he looked right through him.

When Dean asked him what was the matter, Sam merely shrugged. What the hell was he supposed to say? He felt Cas' eyes on him then, but the angel merely disappeared, leaving Sam with more questions.

* * *

Weeks later, Sam had seen Castiel a couple more times, and it was always the same. All business, with Dean around all the time. He'd even left to go get a burger, given Cas a look, but the angel refused to take his hint and meet him in the car.

Today would be different. Sam was determined that it would be. The motel room they'd scored was large, with a living room area, and after the hunt, they'd each plopped down on a sofa. Castiel sat next to Dean, which in and of itself was annoying to Sam. Earlier, the angel had given them some critical information and Dean was now giving Cas the blow by blows oh their successful hunt because of the information.

Reaching down into the duffel bag at his feet, Sam picked up a length of rope and started to curl it around his wrist. He didn't look at the other two men, but focused on untangling the rope and getting it ready for re-use.  
Castiel's gaze darted to Sam from the corner of his eye and locked on the sight of the rope around the Winchester's wrist. Images, memories of the panic room assaulted the angel's mind. 

"Cas," Dean called to him, only to get no answer. "Cas." Again the angel only stared at the younger Winchester. "Cas!" 

Castiel blinked, tearing his gaze away from Sam to look over at Dean. "Yes?"

"What's the matter with you?" Dean let out a breath. Wiping a hand over his face, he admitted. "Now I can't remember what I said. You got something on your mind?"

Sam's mouth pulled into a smile. At least Castiel wasn't as cool and unaffected as he'd been pretending to be. This was progress, definitely. 

"Yes, something was... on my mind," Castiel answered, his gaze flicking to Sam for a second before he pulled up to his feet. "I should go." 

"No, stay. We've got a successful hunt to celebrate. Oh come on, not like you've got some hot date waiting," Dean said, crossing the room to get the whiskey and three glasses. "Besides Sammy's been grumpy, I need some peppier company."

Castiel frowned and following Dean, standing directly behind the hunter. When Dean turned and almost collided with him, Cas registered the glare the hunter shot at him before stepping around him and going back to the sofas where Sam still sat. _Why had Sam been... grumpy?_

Rolling his eyes and huffing, Sam put the rope away and pulled some cuffs out of the duffel bag. He ran his finger around the rim of one of them, then sat back, cuffing and uncuffing one of his wrists. "I'm all for celebrating. But weren't you going out for a little _fornicating?_ "

Castiel's attention snapped to Sam, his gaze flickering between the Winchester's face and the cuff he was playing with. _Fornicating?_

"Forna..." Dean shot Sam a look. "My date isn't for an hour."

"Date, okay," Sam chuckled, allowing his gaze to travel to Cas as he continued to play with the cuffs.

Castiel tore his gaze away from Sam and looked at Dean. "Perhaps you should get ready now? The quicker you see her, the sooner you can," his eyes flickered over to Sam, their gazes meeting, "get laid," he finished, swallowing hard before looking back at Dean. 

"Nah, she doesn't get off work for at least a little while longer." Bringing the drinks over, Dean placed the glasses and the bottle on the coffee table and grabbed one of the glasses. 

"Doesn't _get off_... too bad." Leaving the cuff dangling from his wrist, Sam reached for one of the glasses. "Cas, you look like you need a drink," he said, offering the glass to the angel, and deliberately wetting his lips the instant Cas looked over at him.  
"Sometimes there are rules about 'getting off', Sam." Castiel mumbled, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he stood there staring, his eyes widening slightly as his attention was drawn to the hunter's mouth, watching his tongue wet his lips, before Castiel's eyes darted back up to Sam's eyes. He reached for the glass and downed the entire contents in one gulp and gave a small nod, looking away from the younger Winchester. "I'm fine now... thank you."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, rule number one, you should at least buy a girl a drink first so she doesn't think you're a dog. Even if you are," he waggled his brows.

Sam gave a pointed look toward Castiel's empty glass, then knocked back part of his own drink. Scooting back, he played with the cuffs some more, then cursed. "Hey Cas, get this off me," he said, dangling the cuffs from his wrist. "Key fell near your feet."

"Stop playing with the damned thing," Dean snapped at him as he poured another drink for all of them.

Castiel's gaze dropped to the cuff dangling from Sam's wrist, he stared at it thinking back to Sam in the panic room, chained to the cot, the things they had done, the way Sam had felt, tasted, sounded. The glass in the angels hand shattered as his hand clenched into a fist. 

Sam jerked back slightly, drawing an audible breath. His gaze traveled from the angel's uninjured hand, to his face. If Cas was that affected, why didn't he come out and say anything to him, all this time? 

Making a sound of disgust, Dean grabbed his jacket off the arm of the sofa and put it on. "I'm outta here. You guys are bouncing between 'not entertaining' to 'downright strange' and I'm in no mood to deal with it." He reached the door, pulled it open, then looked at them with a gleeful look in his eyes. "I'm getting laid, don't wait up for me." The door shut behind him.

Now it was just the two of them, and complete silence. Sam still had his arm out. He mustered up a smile. "So... are you getting these off me or... I dunno, attaching them to something, maybe your own wrist? I mean unless you have better places to go."

Castiel turned his attention to Sam. "I -" he wiggled his fingers making tiny shards of glass fall onto the carpet before he lowered his hand. "Has this been... on purpose?" the angel asked him, needing to be sure. He'd taken to running off each time he started to feel more than he thought he should about the younger Winchester after that day in the panic room. It was why he had stopped coming around so much, why he had remained so quiet, nearly using Dean as a human shield to place between himself and Sam. 

"Yeah, it has," Sam agreed nodding, his eyes going to the angel's now lowered hand. His heart sank a little. "Did I make a mistake?" Pressing his lips together, he cocked his head. "If you don't want the same thing, it's okay. I just... you know, the usual thing is to talk about these things and not leave them up in the air. It's best to get your feelings out there, unless you're Dean. I'm not Dean, Cas. I need to talk."  
Castiel's brows kitted together as his gaze pulled away from the Winchester, to stare down at the coffee table. "You didn't... make a mistake," he answered softly before looking back at Sam. "I want..." a muscle in his jaw twitched, his eyes darting to the cuff still dangling off Sam's wrist. "If you want to talk I need you to remove that." 

"No," Sam answered flatly. "What are you thinking? I mean... was it a one-time thing, or more?" He spread his hands. "What?" He licked his lips. "There's no right or wrong answer, Cas. It's not a test, it's just me needing to know some things. You're not easy to read, in case you didn't realize it," he said. 

The angel raised his eyes to Sam's. "What do you want it to be?" he asked softly, before dropping his gaze. He started to pace. "I didn't plan it, I didn't expect it. I - it shouldn't have happened." He gave a nod as if to his own words as he paused, his back to Sam, his face tilted upward for a moment before he looked down at the floor. "But it did," he shook his head, "and I can't stop thinking about you, Sam," he spun around. "I'm sorry. I tried to make it a... one night thing," he made a face, waving a dismissive hand as he walked toward the door, "but I couldn't." With his hand on the knob, he turned and added, "I'm not Dean either." 

"But you're leaving. You're _making_ it a one night stand," Sam said. "I'm not Dean, Cas. It's not what I want... look..." he raised his hand with the cuff dangling from it. "What do you think wearing this was all about? I thought maybe it would stop you from ignoring me," he nodded, "or just disappearing, like maybe you're ashamed or I dunno, sorry about what happened." He took a step forward, but put his hand on the back of one of the chairs and squeezed it. "You're usually... well you say what's on your mind."

Releasing the door handle, Cas took a step back toward Sam. "I thought you wanted..." he shook his head as he dropped his gaze to the hunter's hand on the chair, the cuff dangling off his wrist. Lifting his eyes to Sam's face, he gave a nod. "What's on my mind?" Castiel asked him before crossing the distance between them and reaching to cup the back of Sam's neck with one hand as he leaned in, slanting his mouth over the hunter's.

At last, Castiel's mouth was over his, and Sam didn't have to imagine anymore, or to doubt what he'd felt before had been real. Moaning softly, he gave the angel access, sliding his tongue along Cas' and letting him explore his mouth. He put his arms around Castiel, one hand at the small of his back, dragging him closer, up hard against his frame, the other moving up and down his back over the trench coat. He wanted to tear the coat off, but he wanted this... slow kisses... as well. One long lingering kiss followed another, until Sam was breathless and had to pull away. 

Still holding Cas, he searched the angel's face. "So basically you were scared?" He made a sound of disbelief and smiled. "Even though we have no 'nephilim' issues?"

Castiel tilted his head, "I didn't want to... make a big deal... out of it, if... you didn't want me to." 

"I kept trying to talk to you, Cas. Hinted for you to step out with me, but you stuck to Dean like he's your... I dunno, life jacket," Sam protested. "Maybe I should have put up a huge 'I want Cas' sign!"

"I think you did." Castiel told him as he pulled Sam's arm from around him, the one with the cuff hanging off his wrist and hooking it with an index finger as he gave Sam a pointed look. Licking his lips, the angel dropped his gaze. "I broke a glass," his gaze rose to Sam's face. "It... affected me... significantly."

The look in Castiel's ordinarily cool eyes had Sam's heart clenching. "Good... cause I was gonna try stripping next. It might have gotten awkward, I mean once the pants came off." He took a breath. "Who knew it would take so much effort to catch your attention."

The idea of Sam stripping had Castiel's hand at the base of Sam's neck clutching a handful of soft chestnut hair, a heat rushing through him. "We," his brows furrowed, "we would of had to hope that Dean was too busy trying to figure out why you were stripping to notice the state of my vessel." 

The angel shook his head slowly, his eyes intent on Sam's. "I noticed, I had to distance myself, because I noticed." He leaned in again, covering Sam's mouth with his and pushing his tongue past the hunter's lips as he turned them, backing Sam up slowly toward the bed. "I think," Castiel told him between hot open mouthed kisses, "you mentioned," he sucked Sam's bottom lip into his mouth, "cuffing you to something," Castiel mumbled softly, pushing Sam down onto the mattress as they reached it. 

"Yeah... I did," Sam whispered back, panting out hot breaths. "After... Let me take you clothes off, Cas," he said, pushing the trench coat off the angel's shoulder, then tearing it off him once Cas put his arms down. "Cuffed to you would be nice," he said, glancing at Cas' eyes as he undid his tie, then holding both ends of the tie, he curled them around his fists, drawing the angel close with it. Crushing his mouth against the angel's, Sam kissed him hard, his tongue moving in and out, chasing and battling the angel's until he needed to breathe. "Or the bar, but only one hand," he said, wanting to be able to explore Cas. 

Sliding the tie down Cas' back, Sam sat on the bed and used it to force the angel to step between his legs, then dropped the material. Reaching up, he started to undo the angel's shirt, one button at a time, his fingers moving over newly revealed flesh, wanting to give Cas the same pleasure he'd received when the angel touched him all over.

The feel of Sam's hands on him both raised Castiel's lust and made him nervous, his own hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he allowed the hunter to undress him and explore his body. He couldn't seem to decide where to look, his eyes darting around the room, catching glimpses of Sam's face, before moving on to look elsewhere quickly. "I don't - I'm not certain what I am supposed to do at this part," the angel mumbled, refusing to look Sam in the eyes as he said it. 

"Do you like what I'm doing?" Sam asked, running his calloused palm in circles over the angel's nipple, while unbuttoning the last button with his other hand. Then he was sweeping both palms up Cas' stomach and outwards to push the shirt out of the way, and dipping his head forward to suck and lick over the angel's abs. He looked up again. "Well?" 

Castiel gave a small nod, "Y-yes." he answered thickly, his hands rising, digits tangling in Sam's longish soft hair. His eyes slowly closed, his stomach muscles tensing at each touch of the hunter's mouth and tongue. 

"M'kay, then your job's to just... enjoy it." Moving close again, he smiled against Cas' stomach. "You can touch me if you want, I don't bite... not unless you want me to." Leaving the literal angel to make of that what he wanted, Sam explored his chest with his mouth, and tongue and hands, rubbing his thumb over Cas' nipple, then lifting up slightly to latch his mouth over it and suck hard. "Been wanting to touch you... taste you since that day. It's better than I imagined."

Castiel bit back the groan that rose in his throat, muscle in his jaw twitching as he held himself still and let the hunter do as he wanted, the touches, the caresses of Sam's hands, the feel of Sam's hot mouth, his tongue against his bod had his cock surging, pulsing and twitching, filling with blood. "Sam."

Giving him one more open mouthed kiss on his stomach, Sam pulled back and started to undo the button of Cas' dress pants, then holding it, he used his other hand to tug down on his zipper. "I'm a hunter. I don't like to do things the 'easy way,'" he told the angel, a predatory look crossing his features. 

The angel opened his eyes, staring down into Sam's. Giving a small nod, Castiel, licked his lips. "And when you've completed this mission, I will be allowed to reciprocate?"

"I think that's the plan," Sam told him in all seriousness. "No 'in and out' missions tonight. Oh Cas... I'm 'comin' in'," he warned, pushing his hand inside Castiel's pants and cupping his cock over his briefs. He squeezed, watching the angel's reactions, and squeezing again. 

Castiel was about to tell Sam that he didn't understand that phrase, 'comin in'?... _coming in where?_ But then the angel found out rather quickly as Sam's hand gripped him over his boxers. His stomach muscles contracted as a deep groan tore from his throat. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, he stared at the hunter. 

"God you're hard," Sam said, licking his lips as he pulled his hand out, then gripped the waistband of Cas' pants, pulling it down slowly together with his briefs. He ran his mouth lightly over Cas' shaft the minute it was revealed. "Funny... you're _more_ experienced than me in this. Tell me if I'm getting it right," Sam half joked, holding Cas' cock and kissing and licking his way up and down its length, starting from the underside.   
Again, words were on the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back. He could practically hear Dean inside his head, telling him that there were things that shouldn't be said and that lectures about God having nothing to do with what was happening between them was likely one of those things. His eyes tracked the movement of Sam's hands, watched as his vessel's flesh was revealed, only to gasp in a soft breath at the feel of Sam's mouth against his hard cock. His lips parted, though he wasn't positive he could form a coherent reply to Sam's words. As Sam started to kiss and lick along the underside of his cock, Castiel's hips bucked, his eyes closing as a low moan tore from his lips, hands curling into tight fists in the hunter's dark hair, his head tilting back. "Mm, yes. I think you are... 'getting it right'," he told Sam, voice both soft and rough. 

The angel's reactions more than made up for his lack of reactions over the past week when he'd had Sam wondering whether this was even something Castiel was interested in. His less than precise clutching, the slightly off kilter or drunken tone of his voice when he answered, and the less than intelligible sounds he made had Sam wanting to give Castiel everything he could. He wanted the angel to be completely out of control and to drown in pleasure so that Sam would be sure that there would be a next time, and a next time after that. 

In counterpoint to his licks, Sam stroked his calloused thumb up and down Castiel's hard flesh. When he finished painting every inch of Cas' cock with his tongue, Sam moved lower, taking half his taut sac in his mouth and sucking with progressively stronger pressure, his thumb still moving over the underside of the angel's cock. Using his tongue, he stroked and played with the angel's balls, then pulled off with a wet sound and moved to the other side. "You taste good," he muttered, before opening his mouth and sucking in the other side of the angel's sac.

"Wha -?" Castiel panted softly, pulling his head up, "I -" he pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring as he gave his head a small shake. "Okay," he said on a low moan, his head tilting back. The things Sam was doing to him, the sensations running through Castiel's body were unlike anything the angel had ever experienced before. Sure heaven had its brand of 'pleasure', but it was nothing like this. His cock was so hard and heavy it ached as he fought not to buck his hips to push Sam back and demand more. The normally composed angel was losing his composure rather quickly as he panted his breaths, low sounds, moans and soft groans breaking from his throat, his fingers tangling in Sam's soft hair. 

Pulling back, Sam looked up Castiel's eyes. The angel _definitely_ didn't look scared or hesitant. Maybe there was a hint of impatience in his eyes. Sam liked it... liked seeing emotion behind the usually cool blues. Holding Castiel's cock, he kissed its crown, over and over, licking his precum, and then kissing again. Placing his mouth over the crown, he swirled the flat of his tongue over the angel's head, sucking very lightly, his hand squeezing and releasing gently as he kept eye contact.

Castiel gasped in a breath, his body jerking back at the intense sensations that ripped through him at the touch of Sam's lips and tongue against the sensitive head of his cock. Another low groan tore from his throat. "I think -" he swallowed, "I think you are more _experienced_ than you give yourself credit for," the angel rasped softly, the words breathless, his intense eyes glazed with passion. 

Sam smiled around Castiel's cock and took more of him inside his mouth. Sucking lightly, he pulled off, then took Cas inside his mouth again, getting used to how the angel's cock felt and tasted, loving it when he felt Cas very gently nudge his cock forward. Grasping his shaft a little tighter, Sam started to stroke him, twisting his wrist as he moved his fist up and down. He started to take Cas deeper in his mouth too, sucking harder, setting a rhythm then moving up and down, cheeks hallowing out, breaths coming out unevenly as he tried to remember to breathe, or fought the urge to stop sucking when he needed air. "Mmmm," he started to moan, the sound causing vibrations around the angel's now completely wet cock. 

"Nnugh!" Castiel's eyes widened as he gasped, his hips thrusting in rhythm with the movement of Sam's hand and mouth on his cock. "I - we - you -" Castiel gave a nod, swallowing hard as he pulled his hands from Sam's hair, grabbing his shoulders as he pushed him back onto the bed and getting rid of his own pants, climbed up, straddling the hunters hips, his hands reaching for the buttons of Sam's over shirt. "Angel," he announced with a nod as he began slowly unfasten the buttons of Sam's shirt. "But here on earth, I'm a warrior," Castiel told him before leaning down to press his lips against the side of Sam's throat, kissing his way down to the 'V' of the hunter's t-shirt before pulling his head up, azure eyes intent on hazel. "I like to get things done swiftly," Castiel said, making Sam's boots, socks, jeans and boxers disappear. "In and out." 

Sam chuckled, realizing Castiel was going as slow as he could because Sam had told him the hunter's way was to go the slow and difficult route, but the fact that the angel had gone 'the warrior way' to instantly get rid of the pants was telling. "In and out," Sam caressed Castiel's sides and lifted his hips, groaning softly as his cock slid along the cleft of Castiel's ass. "In and out," he repeated, this time his eyes widening. "Right, my duffel... lube's in my duffel," he said, pointing at it with his chin. "Some things we don't have to do the hard way." The instant the words left his mouth, Sam knew they'd be misconstrued, "I mean you don't have to get up and go there..."

Castiel's brows knitted in confusion as he turned his head slowly, tearing his gaze away from Sam's face at the last minute, to look over at the duffel before his eyes returned to Sam's, his head tilting. The only 'lube' Castiel had ever heard about was the oil Dean put in his car, or holy oil and he definitely didn't see how car oil _or_ holy oil came into play here. "Lube? As in... Dean's oil... for the car...?" 

"Car lube... no!" Sam froze, staring up at the angel. A grimace crossed his featured. "You're gonna make me explain that, aren't you?" He took a deep breath. "There's a tube of lubricant, in my bag. You'll need to lube me up if you're gonna .. you know, come inside me." He could tell Cas still had no clue. "It'll be too tight a fit if there isn't anything to make it easier for you to... for crying out loud, say you get me!" he begged, horrified at the thought of having to give a sex 101 lesson in the middle of sex.

Castiel stared at Sam for a few moments as he thought through everything the hunter had just said to him, his eyes widening suddenly. "Oh," he gave a nod, "I... get you." 

"Good. You gave almost gave me a heart attack." Taking Castiel's hand, he brought it back to his shirt. "Not literally." 

When Castiel finished unbuttoning him, Sam dropped his hands down to the bed so the angel could strip his shirts off. "I want you," he whispered, just in case there were any doubts.

Castiel paused in mid-motion of pushing Sam's shirt off his shoulders, to frown in confusion. "You want me... to what?"

Sam had just started to relax again when the question had him frowning, then staring at the angel. "You have _got_ to be kidding." His eyelids fluttered in disbelief. "You're not kidding." He blew out a hot breath, "I _want_ you, I _need_ you. Your mouth on me, you inside me... want you to make love to me, Cas. And before the next time we do this, you and I are watching some porn or... I dunno, instructive videos."

The angel gave a nod, as he reached for Sam to pull him up so he could push his shirt off. "Dean showed me... porn." Castiel's gaze flickered back to Sam's as he pulled his shirt free. "There was no real plot and I've seen better." He gave a nod, reaching for the hem of Sam's tee. "Sodom and Gomorrah, Rome... Woodstock."


	3. Chapter 3

"You watched porn with Dean?!" Not knowing how to feel about that, Sam's face fell as he raised his arms. The handcuffs snagged on the material of his shirt, then Castiel pulled it off him. Slowly, he lowered back down onto the mattress, thinking maybe it was best for both of them to stop talking.

"Dean watched. I... glanced," Castiel answered, tossing the removed shirts onto the floor next to the jeans he'd removed with nothing more than his thoughts earlier. Leaning over Sam, Castiel dipped his head, his tongue darting out to lick at the seam of Sam's lips. "I... want you too, Sam," he said softly before slanting his mouth over the hunter's, one hand sliding against the bed to hook the cuffs and continue to move toward the headboard. 

Any further questions Sam had died on his lips as the angel took control and made the admission that left Sam breathless with anticipation. As Castiel's tongue penetrated his mouth, Sam felt his hand get dragged gently but firmly all the way to the headboard, and then the cuffs were being push through some slats. The sound of the cuffs closing made Sam's heart clench. He moved his mouth back and forth against the angel's, using his free hand to cup the back of Castiel's head, his fingers running through hair that was much softer than he'd thought. 

Sucking Sam's bottom lip as Castiel broke the kiss he moved back, inching down Sam's body as he dipped his head, trailing open mouthed kisses along Sam's flesh, down his throat, sucking his Adam's apple briefly and continuing downward. His hand moved across Sam's chest to tease his nipple as he continued to feathered kisses, sliding lower along hard packed washboard abs, his tongue darting out to dip into Sam's bellybutton as the angel looked up from under his brows, hot breaths panting out against Sam's stomach. Sliding his hands down Sam's sides, Castiel grasped the hunter's hips as he moved lower, running his tongue along the length of the Sam's cock, base to tip, swirling it around the crown, dipping into the slit, licking away the precum pearling there. "As sweet as manna." 

By the time Castiel finished making love to his chest and abs and reached his cock, Sam was a boneless writhing mess. Moans tore from the back of his throat as he tried to lift his hips, then threw his head back as the angel tasted him, so slowly, so seductively, sending need spiraling through Sam. "Manna?" He forced his eyes open, and managed to smile. "You're... old. Ancient. I'd say robbing the cradle but I'm a little too big for that." Another groan rolled out of him as the head of his dick slid against Cas' lips. "Please..." he begged, grasping his own cock and nudging it toward the angel's mouth. "Take me inside."

"I am old. I was there before you were born, when Gabriel told you a secret, then placed his finger against your lips and said, 'shshsh'," the angel answered softly, his gaze dropping to Sam's cock as Sam gripped himself. Licking his lips, Castiel gave a nod, "Quite big," he agreed, dipping his head as he opened his mouth, taking Sam's dick as deeply as possible, until the tip hit the back of his throat. Castiel swallowed, pulling his head slowly back only to sink down again, taking Sam deep once more. Releasing one side of the hunter's hips, the angel gently swatted Sam's hand away, wrapping his own around Sam's shaft, his fist chasing his mouth as his head bobbed, low soft moans sounding deep in his throat as he worked the hunter's cock. Sliding his other hand away from Sam's hip, Castiel reached down to cup Sam's balls, weighing them in his palm, squeezing and rolling them in his fingers. 

"S'good, oh yeah," Sam whispered, his face moving from side to side, pleasure lancing through him as Cas' warm slick hand moved up and down, never missing a stroke. The wet heat of the angel's mouth surrounded him, had him fighting to thrust deeper into Cas' mouth, even when he was already hitting the back of his throat. The sounds from the angel vibrated around his cock, intensifying his need to new heights. "Oh God...." he bit his lip as his skin tightened over his balls, making them painfully hard and sensitive. He squirmed, "nguh... Cas..." Reaching for the angel, his gripped his shoulder, needing to touch him even as his breaths came out in gasps and moans and incomplete exhales.

Pulling his head back slowly, Castiel let Sam's hard cock slip from between his lips, his mouth delving lower to kiss his balls, sucking one into his mouth, tongue pulsing against it before releasing and moving to do the same with the other before he skimmed his mouth down along Sam's inner thigh. "Are you well?" Castiel asked, hot breath panting against the hunter's skin as he continued to kiss and lick a trail down Sam's thigh, nipping at his flesh now and again. His hand slid along Sam's leg, reaching behind his knee to bend it before taking Sam's foot in his hand as he scooted back, bringing the hunter's foot to his mouth, his lips against the arch, brilliant azure eyes intent on Sam's.

"Am I well..." Sam arched up, seeking a little more pressure, and huffing at the question. "Oh yeah, very well," he moaned, looked down the length of his body as the angel slipped away from his hands and kissed his way lower. His eyes widened as Castile’s warm mouth brushed along his sensitive instep. There was a world of meaning behind the intensity of the Angel's gaze, and even as Sam thought maybe an angel shouldn't lower himself to worshiping his foot, it became clear it was a deliberate biblical gesture. Lips parting, Sam licked them as he watched through lust blow pupils, unsure of how much more torture he could take, but unwilling to rush things.

Castiel's mouth slowly moved over every inch of Sam's foot, lips trailing hot kisses, tongue darting to make quick swipes against Sam's skin, the angel's eyes never wavering from Sam's. Only after he'd kissed and licked every inch of Sam's foot did Castiel close his eyes, rubbing his face against Sam's foot slowly. 

Once he released Sam's foot and allowed him to stretch his leg out on the bed again, Cas leaned forward, dipping his head to begin working on Sam's other leg, kissing, licking and nipping Sam's inner thigh and making his way lower. "Most assuredly one of my father's most beautiful creations," he murmured. 

Something shifted inside Sam as the angel's feather light touches steered his mind slightly away from lust and desire and made him see deeper. Friendship, yes, there was that. Respect, even when he didn't feel he deserved it because he'd fucked up in big ways. But more than that. _Love?_ As the thought entered his head, Castiel gave him an unexpected compliment that had his heart soaring. His lips quirked up at the corners. "Never heard you give a compliment before. Beautiful, huh? Don't think I've been called that before. You're pretty damned awesome yourself, Cas. _inside_ and out."

Gently placing Sam's foot back down onto the bed, Castiel moved forward, crawling up Sam's body, lowering his own down over the hunter, blanketing him. "Then they fail to see what I see," he whispered, dipping his head, slanting his mouth over Sam's, tongue darting in between the hunters lips, the tip sliding along the roof of his mouth, the backs of his teeth, and the inside of his cheeks as the angel slowly explored Sam's mouth.

"Mmm," Sam immediately wrapped his free arm around the angel, jerking on the cuffs and cursing softly against Cas' mouth. But once their tongues started to dance and tangle, he forgot how useless one of his hands was, and used the other to explore every inch of the angel that he could reach, blunt fingernails digging into and gripping Cas' flesh, his back, his ass, his thigh. He loved how the angel's ass clenched under his palm, and how responsively Cas moved against him, their cocks touching and sliding together trapped between their bodies. At first they moved slowly, barely a few inches of movement. But as the heat between them grew, he hooked his legs around Cas' thighs and started to lift his hips harder and faster, giving little moans of pleasure. 

With the increased friction, the heat between them intensified. Built up the pressure simmering low in their bellies. 

Slowly ending the kiss, his lips still pressed against Sam's, breaths panting into one another's mouths, Castiel gave a slight nod, "Roll over for me," he said before pressing his lips to Sam's once more, the gesture lingering, soft, and loving, before he pulled back and sat up between Sam's outstretched legs. He gave another nod as their eyes met and clashed. "Trust me," he breathed softly, "I just... I want to touch you all over." 

Breaths coming out in pants, Sam nodded. It was awkward, trying to turn over just right with his arm attached to the headboard. Castiel moved so that Sam could lay on his stomach, then Sam had his hand clenched around the bar of the headboard, looking over his shoulder at the angel. "I do... trust you. Just wanna see."

Castiel gave a small nod before leaning over, hands against the mattress on each side of the hunter’s body. Dipping his head, Castiel softly kissed the back of Sam's neck, through the longish strands of his soft hair and down, across his shoulders and back, trailing hot open mouthed kisses, licking and sucking his smooth skin and making his way slowly down the hunter's body. 

Pulling his hands from the bed, Castiel gripped the hunter’s sides, slowly dragging his hands downward, cupping his ass cheeks in each palm and squeezing. Castiel kissed the cleft of Sam's ass, tongue darting out to lick in a small tight circular pattern before he sucked gently on the flesh there. Moving lower, his hands still cupping Sam's ass, the angel continued to kiss the hunter, his tongue innocently darting out every so often. Moving back on the bed more, Castiel kissed the flesh behind Sam's balls and then licked a long line up to his puckered hole.

Sam was giving soft sounds of approval, loving Castiel's searing kisses and licks down his back, loving how the angel touched him, tracing his sides with those warm hands. He couldn't keep looking back so he relaxed against the pillow and enjoyed the ride, until he felt Castiel's tongue at his hole and bucked up in surprise, his voice catching in his throat so he couldn't make a sound. "Wha--" he licked his lips, trying to recapture that feeling that had shot through him like electric heat. Then Cas did it again, licked him there. This time a long moan broke out of him. "Cas... I... s'good," he said finally, finding it difficult to ask an angel to lick his hole again.

Pulling his head back marginally, Castiel licked his lips, glancing upward toward Sam's head. "The kisses?" he asked softly, before leaning in again to press his lips against the sensitive puckered flesh of Sam's hole, tongue darting out to lick harder this time, pressing against the muscle. 

"Mmn... yeah...everything," he said, having trouble answering. "Oh God... Cas... where... where'd you learn that?" He'd never imagined it would feel so good, never. As he felt Cas' wet tongue apply pressure this time, he bit is lower lip and found himself grinding against the mattress, he was so damned hard. A whimper broke out of him, and he tried to look back, his eyes pleading with the angel's.

Castiel pulled back slightly and shook his head, sucking his own bottom lip into his mouth, his gaze fixed on Sam's ass, his tight hole. "I don't know," he answered before leaning back in. "Sort of happened upon it," he added, just before his tongue flicked out, pressing hard against Sam's hole, punching just inside the tight ring of muscle. 

"Oh my God... fuck... Cas!" This time Sam pushed back against the angel's tongue, then scrambled to get on his knees. "More... need more," he demanded, rattling the cuffs, shaking his ass... anything... anything to get Cas to give him more.

Castiel watched the Winchester, brows knitted together in near confusion at first. But then he understood. Walking on his knees, the angel moved closer to Sam, his hands running down the hunter's sides and back to his ass, kneading his cheeks. "You enjoyed that then?" he gave a small nod as he dipped his head, thumbs pulling Sam's ass cheeks open so he could press his tongue back in, the tip pushing inside, then pulling out, in then out, steadily licking and thrusting his tongue a little deeper, his lips puckering, kissing against the tight puckered skin as he flicked his tongue inside the hunter. 

"Yeah... oh yeah," Sam tried to answer him even as he was assaulted by waves of pleasure each time Cas' tongue invaded his hole. He clenched around the angel's tongue, groaning softly, then giving a low chuckle when he realized clenching wasn't a good idea as he made it harder for Cas to get to him. "Wish... wish I could tell you how it feels," he said, through clenched teeth as another wave of pleasure crashed over him. "Mnmnnh... just ah... so good, need more," he pleaded, wanting to close his fist around his cock, but seeing as one hand was cuffed, he needed the other to balance. "Cas, want to feel you over me," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Want to kiss you."

Pulling his head back the angel frowned. He wasn't so sure how he was going to give _more_ and do the other things that the hunter requested of him. Licking up the cleft of Sam's ass, Castiel held out a hand for the duffel, making it come to him by his thoughts alone. Pulling back, he unzipped the bag, searching through the contents until he found a tube of... something. He could only guess it was the lube. Tossing the duffel back onto the floor, Castiel glanced at the label to be sure, skimming the directions since he really had no idea how to use the stuff. Once he had a vague understanding, the angel popped the cap and poured the nickel sized drop into his palm that the tube suggested, smearing it over the crack of Sam's ass before he leaned over the hunter, one arm bracing against the bed as he used a finger to slowly work the lube onto into Sam's hole. Kissing Sam's neck, Castiel made his way over to the side of Sam's face, to the corner of his mouth, moaning softly as Sam turned his head and the angel was able to thrust his tongue into the hunter's mouth at the same time sink his finger inside. He started to slide in and out, crooking his finger and searching for the searching for the walnut shaped bundle of nerves that he knew would give pleasure. 

Sam only barely contained himself from giving Cas instructions when he saw the angel reading, but it hadn't taken him long. Then Castiel was over him, soothing him with kisses even as his finger breached the tight ring of muscle at his hole and had him wincing slightly. The angel learned fast though, very quickly he was brushing his finger over Sam's prostate and had Sam moaning and shaking with pleasure. 

Their tongues tangled. At first, they were exploring each others' mouths, then Sam found himself on the other end of a tongue fucking like he hadn't thought the angel was capable of. It made him think of how it would be when Cas was inside him, moving just like that, wanting, needing him. He pushed back, moaning as he felt Cas' erection press against the back of his thigh, wanted it... wanted it inside him. He tried to give the angel more pressure, to tease him to make him ache with need, the way Sam was aching. He knew his own cock was already dripping with precum, knew he was ready to take Cas inside, even if it hurt... he just wanted it, wanted it bad.

Castiel continued to slide his finger in and out of Sam's ass as they kissed, brushing against the hunter's prostate with each inward thrust, their tongues tangling inside and outside of their mouths. Lips still pressed together, hot breaths panting into one another's mouths. "Am I doing this correctly?" the angel asked softly, his hips thrusting his cock against Sam, making his hard length slide along the cleft of the hunter's ass as he moaned softly. "You're lips are sweet like honey, softer than I had ever imagined." 

"You're more poetic than I ever imagined," Sam answered, his heart flip flopping like he was some girl. "And you've got it right, Cas," he said between heavy breaths, sliding his mouth against the angel's. "I need you so bad, want you inside me." He flicked his tongue along the seam of Cas' mouth, sighing as the angel's lips parted for him. "Take me... take me now, please," he whispered, pushing his tongue inside Cas' mouth and tongue fucking him as well as he could from that angle, wanting, needing the angel to push inside him. The next time he felt Cas' cock at his entrance, he clenched his ass cheeks around his cock, kissing him even more hungrily, hoping to infuse the same level of lust in his angel.

Castiel groaned softly, pulling back enough so he could lift his hand off the bed, wrapping his arm around Sam's chest as he continued to move his finger inside of him, their lips hitting and missing as they kissed. Pulling his head back the angel gave a small nod. "Okay, I - I think I can make sure this won't be uncomfortable for you," he told Sam breathlessly, pressing his lips once more to Sam's before pulling back, allowing his arm around Sam's chest, to slide down to his waist, his hand wrapping around the hunter's cock as he knelt behind him. 

Pulling his finger from Sam's ass, the angel gripped his own cock, using some of the lube still on his hand, smearing it over his length, he pumped himself a couple times as he lined the blunt head of his cock up with Sam's hole. "Tell me if you wish to stop," he said as he slowly started to push his cock into Sam's tight hole, past the first ring of muscle. 

Sam arched, his hand closing around the links of the cuffs, his teeth clenched tight as he took the pressure, the burning pain that felt like his body was being split into two. Tears stung his eyes, but he fought it, knowing if he gave Cas any idea how much it hurt, the angel would stop. Sam just wanted to get through this part, he knew what he wanted, he would have it. He took a couple deep breaths and tried to concentrate on the things Cas' hand was doing to his cock, stroking, squeezing, giving him pleasure that would drown out the pain of his invasion. "Nghhh..." a slight sound broke from him, but he pushed back against the angel's cock to show him he didn't want to stop. 

Castiel pushed deeper, low moans and groans working out of his throat as his cock slid further inside. "Sam..." Castiel panted, his name a breathless whisper of air as the angel closed his eyes. A string of Hebrew words and phrases fell from the angel's lips. Leaning over the hunter, Castiel kissed the back of his neck and his shoulders. "Amazing..." he sighed, hot breaths fanning Sam's flesh. 

The angel's words vibrated through Sam, somehow relaxing him until his body accepted all of Cas. He swallowed hard as he got used to having him inside, filling him. Almost experimentally, he clenched his inner muscles around Castiel's shaft, groaning softly as he started to move back and forth a little at a time. His lover shifted slightly, and Sam suddenly gave a sharp sound of pleasure. "Right there... right there, Cas," he said urgently, knowing he wanted the angel to aim for the same spot inside him. 

He closed his eyes as Cas did as he asked, both of them moving together slowly. He threw his head back, felt the angel's head touching his, felt his hot breaths... they excited him, made his skin tingle and burn. "Amazing," echoing the angel, he smiled and started to move a little harder, part of him wishing he could touch Cas, pull him close, feel his flesh under his hands. But another part of him knew that having complete control over someone else could give you a thrill, and if it got Cas off... having that power, Sam was fine giving it to him. "That's... that's code for 'fuck me' now," he whispered. "Need you."

Castiel's free hand moved, sliding up Sam's stomach and chest, hooking over his shoulder, pulling him back against his chest each time he thrust his cock into the hunter. His other hand continuing to pump Sam's hard cock, wrist pivoting as he slid his fist up and down Sam's length in long quick pulls, matching the rhythm of his thrusts as he fucked into Sam. Low moans and soft groans broke from Castiel. "You feel so good, Sam," he whispered softly, breaths panting out against the hunters shoulder. "Never knew this would be... like this." He sucked in air through his teeth, moaning as he thrust harder, making certain to hit Sam's prostate.

"Yeah... ngh... I didn't know... either," Sam said between labored breaths. He loved how attentive Castiel was to his needs, he knew this was all new to the angel too, that he could get lost in the sensations and forget... but he didn't, not once. He made sure to angle his thrusts just right to give Sam maximum pleasure, he never missed a stroke as he squeezed his cock, and his mouth constantly brushed over Sam's shoulder or neck, like he was reassuring him. "Love how you feel inside me, Cas... wish... wish I could see you," he turned his head as far as he could, lips making contact with the side of the angel's face, kissing him. "So good." He could take more, he could ask Castiel to fuck him harder, but he wanted it to last, so he slowed himself down, concentrating on how Castiel felt and on clenching his inner muscles around Cas' cock to intensify the pleasure for both of them.

"Look at me." As Sam turned his head a little more, Castiel leaned in as best as he could from the odd angle, delivering hit and miss kisses. Their tongues slid together and tangled, low moans working out of the angel's throat only to be swallowed up in the kiss. Sucking Sam's bottom lip, Castiel pulled his head back, his brilliant azure gaze intent on Sam's face. "Beautiful," he said in all seriousness. "I love you, Sam," he added softly, leaning in to crush his mouth against the hunter's once more. 

Sam faltered, his heart lurching at words he'd never imagined would come from Castiel. As he was kissed and fucked, his mind was a whirl of thoughts and emotions. Disbelief. Joy. A sense of peace. A riot of questions. Moaning against Castiel's lips, he waited until he needed air, then broke the kiss. "How... how do you mean that?" he asked, his voice a little shaky and a lot unsure.

"Hmm?" Castiel asked breathlessly, his eyelids heavy as he looked at the hunter through passion glazed eyes. "What do you mean? I don't," the angel moaned softly, eyes closing briefly as he continued to thrust into Sam, his hand pumping Sam's hard cock, "don't understand the question," managed to say, forcing his eyes open. 

"How?" Sam's eyelashes fluttered as he struggled for words. "How do you love? Like you love humanity, like you love your ward, like a friend..." He pushed back, grinding his ass against Castiel's hips, then forced himself to continue. "I wasn't expecting it. You never... I mean first time you were interested was when you cuffed me." He licked his lips, and watched the angel closely.

Castiel's brows knitted together as he listened to Sam's questions, the choices that he was offering for the ways he may have meant his words. "Yes," the angel shook his head as he leaned in, burying his face against Sam's neck, "but more than that." His lips brushed against the sensitive flesh. "I love you as my beloved. The kind of love that many waters cannot quench, neither can many floods drown."

This was so not the time to talk, it really wasn't, but Sam had questions. "When... why..." he closed his eyes. "You never really liked me... this is new," he said, facing the truth head on. He'd always wanted to believe in angels, and once Cas started acting a little less like he was hell-bent on an inflexible agenda, he'd liked him a lot. Friendship had come later, and now there was this, sex. Only there was something deeper, and he didn't know if it came from the angel having given him blood, having been compassionate to him, or what. "A human... looking up to an angel, that's normal. Why would an angel ever..." he reached up to the headboard bar, and crawled forward, so he was a little more upright as Cas continued to thrust steadily into him. "Especially me... I have Azazel's blood..." he looked away, even though by now he was used to the shame.

Castiel pulled his head back, tilting it to the side. "You talk too much during the coupling," he mumbled, only half sure that he got the snark correct. His arm around Sam slid away, though his other hand continued to stroke the hunter's shaft as he thrust into him, although his movements had slowed. "Never 'didn't really like you'," Castiel told him, using Sam's words. His lips pressed into a thoughtful thin line. "I was disappointed in choices you made. Everything is new at some point, Sam. As for the rest of it," he shook his head, sighing softly. His free hand moving, cupping the far side of Sam's face, forcing him to look back at him. "I know what you have inside of you... and I know who you are. Azazel was not your fault, your other activities however," the angel's gaze dropped away from Sam's as his he paused in his movements, the cuff unlocking. 

Maybe he wouldn't have made those choices if he hadn't had Azazel's blood in him. But Sam was in the minority in his belief. Neither Dean nor Castiel would allow him that excuse. He stared almost blankly ahead, hardly noticing he'd been freed. 

Castiel pulled his hand from Sam's face, wrapping that arm around his middle as he drew back bringing Sam with him. "It's over now," the angel finished, as he sat back on his heels, holding Sam on his lap as he started to thrust again, his hand sliding along the hunters hard length. 

"No. It'll never be over," Sam answered, knowing he'd have to live with it for the rest of his life and that those around him wouldn't let him forget. Maybe it was what he deserved. Just as he was about to slide into his own world of dark thoughts and shame, Castiel made it impossible. The angel started fucking him harder, and stroking his cock faster, sending him spiraling too suddenly to the edge. He threw his head back, onto Cas' shoulder, gasping for air as he lifted and sat back down on the angel, groaning when he tightened his inner muscles around Cas' hard shaft and felt the pressure build. He reached back, sliding his large hand up and down the angel's side and back, tugging him close. He used is other hand to cup Castiel's head, and turning his head, managed to kiss him. "So good, Cas... getting close," he whispered thickly, eyes closing as he concentrated on finding release.

Moaning softly against the hunter's lips, then along his throat and neck, Castiel bucked up against him, thrusting his cock harder into the hunter, low groans tearing from his throat. "It is very good," he agreed, hot breath fanning Sam's neck, as the angel's mouth slid upward along the long column of Sam's neck to his ear, teeth nipping at the lobe, a deep groan working out of the angel's throat. "Yes, Sam..." Castiel moaned, his grip on the hunter tightening, though the angel reminded himself not to hold on too tightly and crush the human, even one as large as Sam was nothing for angel to crush like the outer shell of an egg. "I want to watch you..." Castiel's brows drew together thoughtfully as he tried to think of the word he had heard Dean use once. His own words, any of them, he was sure Sam would find unattractive. "come." Castiel finished his sentence as he remembered the phrasing.

Sam's hand slid down, fingers biting into the back of Castiel's neck. Panting, he tried to look over at him, his muscles straining as he thrust up into the angel's fist, not calloused like his own, but smooth and soft, yet with a firm grip. His lips parted, he tried to keep his eyes open, tried to give Castiel what he wanted. "Come with me," he suggested, his voice rising suddenly as his balls tightened, pressed almost painfully against his body. "Oh God... Cas... fuck..." the angel kept pistoning inside him, and it was all Sam could to keep from yelling out his release. "Ahhh.... Castiel!" he rasped as the first hot rope of cum shot out of him and coated the angel's hand. He pushed back, ground his ass down just right, and hissed as another rope left him, his lips quirking as he felt Castiel tense under him. Clenching his ass cheeks as tight as he could, he watched Cas' face, as much of it as he could see.

Castiel had forced his vessel to withhold it's release as he watched the hunter in his arms, though heat pooled low in his belly and made his cock throb and pulse inside Sam as he watched the younger Winchester's face, listened to each sound, each ragged cry that was torn from his lips. It wasn't long however before the angel was following suit, the sensation of Sam's inner muscles clenching around his cock making him groan and gasp sharply for ail. His balls pulled up tight against his body, his muscles tensing as he continued to thrust into the hunter, his face flushing to a deep crimson, fingertips digging into Sam's flesh so hard there would be small bruises later. Castiel's head tilted back suddenly, eyes closing as he came hard and hot, filling the hunter, _his_ hunter's ass. "Ssam..." the angel panted breathlessly, his human's name torn from his throat as he came. 

As they both slowly wound down, breaths still panting out softly, the angel turned his head, burying his face against the hunter’s neck as he continued to slowly move inside of him, his hand stilling on his now flaccid cock. Drawing in a deep breath Castiel sighed. "Mmm, thine ointments smell better than all the spices," he mumbled softly. 

_Seriously?_ Sam managed to keep his smart alec question to himself. He knew it was a compliment, knew the angel was new at this and might not know some good catch phrases. Hell, maybe original phrases were better, when he knew it came from Cas' heart and didn't roll off a practiced tongue like Dean's, who probably had a list of 'canned' compliments ready. "Thanks. You're pretty awesome yourself," Sam answered, slowly detangling himself from Castiel and turning.

For once, the angel looked flushed and disheveled. His mouth swollen, his eyes not quite as sharp or focused, not as disinterested or detached, but instead intense. Leaning in, Sam claimed another kiss, putting his hand behind Castiel's head, and pressing his open mouth over the angel's. His tongue immediately delved inside to tangle with Castiel's, to show him silently how much he liked where they were going, what they'd done. By the time he broke the kiss, Sam was breathing a little hard again. Giving a smile, he moved over, peeled the blankets off the bed and held them up for the angel.

Drawing in a deep steadying breath, Castiel licked his lips, giving a small nod before pulling from the bed to his feet. 

Eyes widening, Sam watched Castiel bend over and reach for his clothes. "What..." he cocked his head. "You're not getting dressed... leaving?" Castiel's expression had him thinking that was _exactly_ what the angel was thinking of doing. "If you think you can 'wham, bam, thank you Sam,' you better think again," he huffed, "get in here."

Castiel paused, straightening as he looked over at Sam, "I was planning to," he glanced over his shoulder toward the bathroom before his gaze returned to the Winchester, "wash you... me." He gave a nod, disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye, towels in hand, one that he used to clean himself off with before stepping over to the bed. Sitting down on its edge, he twisted his upper body around to look at Sam as he wiped him off. "What exactly is a 'wham bam, thank you, Sam'?" he asked, his gaze lowered, watching his hand as he wiped Sam's flesh slowly with the towel, his other hand following after the towel, caressing the planes of Sam's body.

Sam's lips parted. "Oh..." He let Castiel clean him up, then their gazes were locked, as if Cas was waiting on an answer. He swallowed. "It's... I just thought you were leaving already and that... that's not cool." He shrugged, then gave a smile. "I'm glad that's not what you were doing."

Castiel shook his head, one hand slowly moving over Sam's stomach, up and across his chest. "No, was not leaving," his gaze flickered down to Sam's lips and back to his eyes, "not yet," he answered softly, leaning in, slanting his mouth over the Winchester's and kissing him tenderly, tongue stroking the interior of his mouth.

Sam was still smiling as he pulled the angel down on top of him, unwilling to let him go for a few hours. "Mmm... good, cause--" The sudden sound of the door being flung open had Sam freezing.

"Sonovabitch, just as I get outta the car, it starts raining. I think somebody up there doesn't li--" Dean had just tossed his jacket onto the sofa when he stopped mid step.

Breath sucked in, hardly daring to take another, Sam stared back at his brother. He saw how Dean's eyes went over his half naked body, the messed up bedding, and then.... aw hell... Dean's gaze landed on the cuffs still around the post on the headboard. Sam felt a full body flush coming on.

"Dude, you got company? Why didn't you leave a cap in the window?" He spread his hands, "where is she?"

"Huh?"

"Cat got your tongue? She... where's the chick who tied you to the bed?" Giving him a look, Dean started to approach the bed.

Sam had heard the thud and knew Castiel had rolled off onto the floor, next to the wall. Maybe he'd left by now, that was likely. 

"I mean unless you tied yourself up and had a little... one on one action," he said waggling his brows. "They don't even have porn at this joint."

"Nah, nothing like that," Sam said, snatching the sheets up all the way to his chest. His heart was thudding against his chest, then almost stopped as he saw his brother look down on the ground, and bend over. _Shit._

Lifting a man's shirt up, Dean looked at Sam, took another couple of steps, then looked down. "You got company?" He leaned to the side to look through the open bathroom door, then his head whipped back around toward Sam. "You and Castiel?"

"Ugh..." Sam's voice rose a couple octaves.

"Double banging a girl? No fucking way! How'd you get Cas to--"

"No, it's not like that. Dude, could you..." Sam waved toward the door. "Just for a few minute..."

"Forget it, I want details," Dean said. "And why'd he leave his clothes behind. Also... I'm trying NOT to picture both of you in bed, I'll think about the hot blonde. She was blonde, right?"

Castiel sat up, his face, head and shoulders now visible over the side of the bed. "Brunet actually, but no, not female." He reached a hand out toward Dean, "Could you pass me my vessels garments?" 

Dean took a step back and stared at Castiel. "Not female... Get the hell out..." He started to laugh. "Like you're gonna pull one over on me. Not until hell freezes over. Seriously, what did she look like." He kept his grip on the shirt. "Also... don't stand up."

"I want a new life," Sam hissed, banging his head against the headboard and wishing he was anywhere but here.   
Castiel's brows knitted together as he looked at the elder Winchester. "I would go, but you have my shirt and it is unlikely that hell will ever... freeze over. As for what she looked like, there was no she. It was just me and your brother." His pants, boxers, socks and dress shoes disappeared from the floor in front of Dean a moment before the angel pulled to his feet, his bottom half completely dressed as he walked around the bed toward his charge. "My shirt," he asked, holding his hand out.

"Oh God..." Sam groaned like he was in pain. "Dean can you just give it to him and maybe step outside, just for a min--" 

"What do you mean there's no she? You're naked... were naked, and he's probably naked and there are cuffs... you are _not_ saying it was you... and him, in bed..." Dean's gaze swung from Sam, to Castiel, then back to Sam.

Brushing his hand over his face, and then his hair back, Sam looked down and sighed. "That's what he's saying."

"That is _impossible_ ," Dean grit out, looking between them again. "You," he pointed at Sam, "aren't gay. And you... are scared of sex. And those..." this time he pointed at the cuffs, "are hard core. Now is it April Fools in October, or what the fuck is happening?" He motioned with the shirt toward the angel. "Let's not all talk at once."

Castiel plucked his shirt out of Dean's hand. "It appears I have a --" he turned his head, looking over toward Sam, a look of confusion on his face, eyes tightening as he tried to remember the word that Sam had used, before looking back at Dean. " _Kink_ when it comes to your brother being bound." He gave a small nod, sliding one arm, then another into his shirt and started to fasten the tiny buttons. "It would also appear that I am not as... 'afraid of sex' as you thought. But then, I love Sam," he gave a shrug as he turned, tucking in the dress shirt and reaching for his trench coat, "so perhaps that is the difference, I am uncertain," he explained, turning back to face Dean as he shrugging the coat on.

"I need a drink," Dean started to walk away from them.

"Give me the bottle," Sam demanded. "Could you both..." he made a circle in the air with his index finger. "I'd like to get dressed."

"Apparently got nothing that _either_ of us haven't seen." 

"Dean..." Sam whined, breaking out in a cold sweat. 

"Not that _I_ ever looked on purpose," Dean said, shaking his head. 

"Oh, Sam, have you seen my tie? You had it last when we were --" the angel slowly looked over at his charge. "It seems Sam has a... _kink_ for my tie." 

"Cas!"

The shout came from both brothers at once. Sam saw his own cringe reflected by Dean. "He's... he's joking," Sam said, weakly, pointing to the tie with his chin. It was at the foot of the bed. He kicked the blanket slightly, so the wrinkle in the blanket opened up.

"Bondage. Tie kink." Dean took a shot of whiskey, "anything else I need to know?"

Castiel opened his mouth to answer his charge. 

"No!" Sam quickly answered, eying his bigmouth of an angel. "Seriously... no." He put his hand out, "jeans."

Closing his mouth, the angel walked over to the foot of the bed, picking up his tie, before sending Sam's jeans into his hand. Looking from Sam to Dean and back, Castiel gave a small nod, "I guess I should go."

"You're abandoning me... with him?" Sam demanded, jerking his thumb toward his brother. He swung his legs off the bed, toward the wall, and pulled his jeans on, standing up and turning around as he zipped up.

"Or you could stay, have a drink, entertain me," Dean suggested.

Castiel stepped forward fastening his tie around his neck. "Abandoning?" he asked Sam, before his gaze swung to Dean, "Enter- tain?" his brows furrowed as he gave his head a small shake. "I would not abandon you, Sam and I do not entertain, Dean. I thought the two of you might want to talk... about things."

"I think I'd have enjoyed pumping Sam for details more if you'd had more... curves."

Giving an exasperated sound, Sam stormed over and grabbed the shot glass right out of his brother's hand, then knocked it back. Then he walked over to Castiel, eyes locking with the angel's. "Don't leave. Please. We need to talk."

"So..." Dean poured another glass, then went ahead and poured two more for the others. "What are your intentions, Cas?" He demanded.

Sam's eyes widened. "Dean... please..."

"I was intending to wait right here for Sam," Castiel answered his charge, voice deadpan flat. 

Lifting the shot glass in the air and swinging it from side to side, Dean explained, "No, I mean what are your intentions toward him. You know, he's my little brother, I have to watch out for him. No telling..."

"Bullshit. Dean, shut up." Sam made a face. "Please. Stop, just stop." 

"I'm all ears."

Sam let out a deep breath. "It's none of your business."

"Angel fiddling with my brother, sure it's my business."

Castiel locked gazes with Dean. "I did not 'fiddle' with your brother, Dean. He may be your brother, but he is my father's creation. Do you not think that I know what this means and the care that needs to be taken? I would do anything for Sam. I told you that already, or were you choosing to ignore when I told you that I love your brother?" 

"You love Sam?" Dean asked. 

Sam couldn't read Dean, but he knew fear the instant Dean turned his gaze toward himself.

"What about you, Sam? You love Cas?"

"You don't have to answer that, Sam." Castiel told him softly, his gaze still locked on the elder Winchester. 

"Dean... this is between him and me..." Feeling both pairs of eyes on him, Sam gave up. He hung his head for a long moment, then put his hand lightly behind Castiel's back as he looked up. "I think so, maybe," he blinked. "I mean maybe if you hadn't come in and we had a chance to talk and--"

Castiel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, or why he had been holding it, though he had to admit to feeling somewhat more at peace now.

"That's great!" Dean nodded toward the glasses. "Let's drink to that."

"You drunk?" Though he didn't realize it, Sam had his hand clenched around a fistful of Castiel's trench coat behind the angel's back.

The angel frowned at the elder Winchester. "He's definitely not possessed," he informed Sam, "no other angel or demon would be pleased by this." He gave a nod, "I'd go with drunk." 

"I'm not drunk. I'm just... _Happy._."

"Or lying," Sams said, unsurely, searching his brother's eyes, his grip tightening on Cas' clothes as he expected a zinger.

"Perhaps he hit his head?" Castiel suggested.

"Oh come on, what could be better? I mean Castiel's a definite improvement on your taste in girls," Dean laughed at his own joke. "And talk about motivation to protect you. I like it," he grinned.

Castiel's brows knitted together. "Taste in girls?" he looked over at Sam. "Is he calling me a female?" the angel looked back at Dean. "What makes you think that _I_ am like a female?" he tilted his head to the side, frowning. 

"He doesn't!" Sam interjected, afraid Castiel was about to prove how male he was, which he wouldn't put past the angel. "He's kidding. Sorta... I mean, he's saying my taste in women leaves something to be desired but... never mind."

"Should I call Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Bobby! Why?" Sam was near panicked now. "He doesn't have to know..."

"About the wedding. Where's it going to be? Ooh, could we have a cloud wedding?"

Sam groaned, then whispered. "Get me outta here."

Castiel frowned, looking from Dean to Sam, "He definitely hit his head on something." Looking back at his charge, the angel sighed, "Dean, there is not going to be a wedding. Angel's do not... get 'married'. To God, when you lay with someone you are already married in His eyes," he gave the hunter a pointed look. "Angels also do not... 'go steady', they do not lie, they do not cheat, they do not... 'be the girl'," he gave Dean another pointed look, his gaze flickering to Sam briefly, "they do not have glittery seed, they do not have cloud ceremonies and they most certainly would not take their charges with them _if_ they did." He paused to eye the elder Winchester, "Did I leave anything out?"

"Yeah. You did... you left something out."

"Oh God. Dean," he shook his head, pleading with his brother, even though by predicting Dean's questions, Castiel had been just as bad.

"What about bondage kicks... that _really_ something angels do?" he asked Cas, smirking.

"Should have listened to me," Sam mumbled.  
Castiel stared at the Winchester for a long moment. "No, it's not," he sighed, taking a step away, pacing over to the window, hands clasped behind his back as he stared out. "I don't exactly understand that one myself," he shook his head, "I never knew. I mean, _you_ bound does nothing for me. Well, slight indigestion when Jimmy was still alive, but --" he shook his head, before hanging it, "I don't know." he answered softly. 

"I give you indigestion and Sam gives you hard ons?"

"Dean! This is it, it's the end of the conversation. We're done." Walking to Castiel, Sam grabbed his arm. "Let's go. Anywhere..."

"Hold on." Dean crossed over to the bed, then turned around. "Don't forget these, you might need them," he said, tossing the cuffs over to Castiel.

Catching the cuffs, the angel's gaze locked with that of his charge's for a long moment before tearing his gaze away to look at Sam. Wrapping an arm around his waist, "Anywhere?" he asked softly, an almost smile in the angel's eyes, though his expression remained the same. Reaching up, Castiel pressed his index and middle fingers against Sam's forehead and they both disappeared from the room in a dazzle of bright light and the sound of angel wings fluttering.

*

Moments later, Castiel lowered his hand and watched as Sam opened his eyes as they stood in the middle of an ancient coliseum. "Rome," Castiel gave a small shrug, "I thought you might like it," he said, pulling away just enough to slid his hand down Sam's arm and taking the hunter's hand in his own. "I'll show you around." 

"Rome," Sam repeated in awe. He'd never left the states before, and to see a place he'd only read about and seen on TV. was pretty unbelievable. Feeling the angel tug on his hand, he started to walk, warmth flooding him even though he hadn't even pulled a shirt on. "Wait." He stopped Cas and made him turn so they faced each other. " _Te amo,_ Castiel," he told the angel in Latin, because admitting his love felt right... in this place, and to this man. Gripping Castiel's tie and winding it around his fist, he pulled the angel close and welded their mouths together.

THE END


End file.
